


Pass the Chips-n-Dip

by Narumina12



Series: After Weirdmagedon [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 'that's rude', Adult Dipper Pines, After weirdmagedon, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill is back, Bill's just like 'Fuck you Tad', Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Tad Strange, F/M, M/M, Melody and Soos have their own room, Other, President Quentin Trembly story, Soos built it, Soos owns Mystery Shack, Soos's Abuelita is best Abuelita, Switches, Tad is like 'You shouldn't cheat on Dipper like that', Triangle Bill Cipher, Wendy still single, demon brothers, except she's mine, muahahaha, not rly, reasons, so proud, why do you think I pair Dip with Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumina12/pseuds/Narumina12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is weakened by the effects of Weirdmagedon, leaving him only strong enough to possess a vessel. Though he's still trying his best to get on Dipper's nerves in every way he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Wears Prada and Evil Drives a Jeep

A dark voice whispers in the void, “Finally… It’s been so long since I had a body, and seeing as though my powers were waning, I needed time to get them back… Time, and a weak little human body to house them while they grow…” a dark hand waves across a picture of a large blue and green marble; Earth.

“Of course!! Where better to get a body that can get back at the Pines twins… than near their little summer retreat…” The voice opened a portal to show a sixteen year-old boy with dirty blonde hair, a winning smile and such bright blue eyes.

The boy was left alone, his friends all went off to do something else at the moment, leaving him to play with his phone; completely unaware of the demon slipping into his skull and taking over. The boy’s soul was consumed by the demon, returning his magic to a basic level.

Bill dropped the trivial device from his hands and left the boy’s friend’s house, quickly finding his home, and dropping in front of the TV and looking for reality TV shows. Quickly noticing the large brunette woman who walked into the room.

“Kenneth? You’re home early, how was the party.”

“Kenneth… What an awful name…” he drawled. “My name is Bill, ma’am.”

The woman frowned, “Is that your new nickname sweetie? Oh I swear you have a new one very week. Don’t you like your name?”

He turned and frowned at the woman, spitting out a few bloodied teeth as newer, sharper ones grew in, “No. It’s an awful name. Do you hate your child so much that you would name him ‘Kenneth’?” The woman backed away in horror, muttering about how he wasn’t her son. “Thank you for noticing ‘mother’. Your son has been tossed into the void. I’ve taken over him. And soon, I will take over you too!! Slleps ykoops, slleps ykoops, SLLEPS YKOOPS!!!” the woman screamed as Bill erased her mind of everything, effectively making her a slave to his will. However; it was too much, the woman fell over, blood dripping from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

“Consider yourself lucky that I even need you for my plan to work.” He stalked off into the other rooms, leaving the unconscious woman on the ground. Bill turned to an odd area of the room. “Ah, Pine tree… Been a while hasn’t it? Miss me?” he swiped at the throat of Dipper’s ghostly form, only for the boy to disappear.

\---

“Dipper, are you ok?” Mabel shook her brother until he was sitting up in his bed, sweating bullets. He panted hard, nearly crying into his sister’s shoulder. The smell of blood still overpowering him.

“H-he’s back…”

“What do you mean he’s back? Who’s he?” Mabel got a look of realization before smiling, and Waddles snorted, putting his front hooves on the bed “Was it Danny? Did he come back? Oh Dipper this is great new-”

“Bill, Mabel, Bill is back.”

Her smile turned frightened and she grew worried, “How do you know?”

“I-I saw it… He took over some kid, and… he possessed his mom…”

“Dipper, how are you sure it wasn’t a dream?” she hugged her twin.

“H-he tried to choke me…” he turned on the light and looked in their bedside mirror at the large dark fingerprints on his neck. Not quite bruises, just… marks, “Holy shit…”

“Dipper!” Mabel scolded his language. Waddles snorted and hid under the bed.

“Dipper, Mabel, what are you two still doing up?” Their mother walked into the room, Mabel jumping from Dipper’s bed into her own before the door was even fully open.

“W-we’re just excited for next week.”

“Yeah, we were talking about what we were going to do this summer.”

“Well… alright… don’t stay up too late, you still have the last week of school to get through.” She blew them both a kiss and shut the door.

“How are we gonna explain this to Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford?”

“Well… we have to tell them, so why not just outright say it? Well… once they’re calm, and sitting… Maybe we should tie them up?”

“I’ll practice my knots.” Mabel said cheerfully, already practicing her hog tying with some yarn and a couple of teddy bears beside her bed.

Dipper stared at the ceiling and sighed, going back to sleep.

\---

“Don’t worry Pine Tree… I won’t give you any nightmares just yet… Sleep sweetly, quietly, and blissfully ignorant. And I’ll just give the nightmares to you while you’re awake.”

\---

_Dipper was sitting on a meadow, over-looking a field of frolicking gnomes, and unicorns. He was playing poker with the multi-bear. Or, go-fish. Maybe old maid. He was sitting on someone’s lap as he played, never turning back to look at them, but was calmed by their arms around his waist, and the metallic scent of a jewelry store._

_“Lay down that two of hearts…” a voice whispered softly._

_He gladly did so, and frustrated the multi-bear to no end. Dipper cheered, “Thanks for helping-” he tried to turn his head, only for two black, gloved hands to hold his face pointed towards the meadow of oddities._

_“Why don’t you go help those gnomes over there, much more interesting than me Pine Tree.”_

Dipper whirled his head around, expecting to see Bill, but rather, he saw Mabel… above him, then Waddles’s snout being rubbed all over his face. 

“Dipper, what are you doing on the floor?” 

“I-I don’t know…” 

“Well get up silly, we have to go to school, ooooh were you dreaming about-” 

“Not Danny, Mabel.” He picked himself off of the floor, and went into the bathroom to change. He spent the morning silent through most of breakfast, then through the ride to school, then through all his classes. In that time those dreams were all that was playing through his head. Over and over, on repeat. He was sitting and waiting for the bus to take him home, when he saw him… sitting on the side of the road in a jeep, Zombie-Mom at the wheel of the car, and the boy sat in the passenger seat, smirking at the boy across the street. 

Though he was so far, Dipper watched his mouth move and heard the whisper right beside his ear; “Enjoy that little show last night Pine Tree? I can guarantee, this won’t be the last you see of me…” 

The bus came and Mabel dragged a terrified Dipper in it. The terrified teen looked out of the window to find the jeep still there, and Bill staring straight at him. 

“M-mabel…” Dipper pointed to the jeep, not blinking or moving his eyes from it, in fear that the proof of his (unfortunate) sanity would slip away. Bill turned away as Mabel looked, but she could tell by Dipper’s look that that had to be him. 

As the bus drove away, the jeep drove in the opposite direction. 

“He really is back…” Mabel whispered in slight fear. 

“What are we gonna do? Last time was hard enough, and he wasn’t after us so much as trying to get past us. Now we’re his prime targets!” Dipper tried to pull the entirety of his blue pine tree hat over his head, but opted instead for holding it and covering his fearful face with his forearms. 

“Maybe he’s still weak, I mean, we destroyed him Dipper.” 

Dipper looked up and pulled the copy of journal 1 out of his bag, “Yeah, I mean, he was completely gone. That should’ve killed him right down to the last- Ah here it is. ‘In my studies of the other dimensions, I have discovered that all souls in both plains are… reused… Killing one form of being in one world, merely transfers the consciousness and soul toanother- goddammit!!” He slammed the packet shut as he and Mabel got off the bus at their stop. “He’s not gone. He was just trapped in some other dimension for a while… How does he still have his memories? From what it says; memories and experience are erased when being transferred…” 

“Well, he calls the other dimension ‘The Nightmare Realm’ and he is a dream demon. Maybe your memories of him were enough to make him remember? Oh or he had them packaged away in a dream, like horcruxes!!” Mabel squealed as she dug through Dipper’s bag and pulled out a Harry Potter book. 

“Maybe…” 

“Dipper~, Mabel~.” Their mom sang, “I know you two just got home but, um when are you taking your finals?” they noticed the phone that was in her hand, the receiver covered. 

They looked at each other, then at her, “We already took them…?” 

“Oh good, how would you two feel about skipping the rest of the week and going on over to your Grunkles’? Cause your Grunkle Ford really wants to show you his new-” she put the phone back to her ear, “oh what did you call it? Oh I can’t say that… No it’s just difficult to pronounce. Oh just something he invented.” 

Dipper’s eyes widened and he started twitching while Mabel flipped the nearby table before stomping up to their room, looking tired and stressed all of the sudden. 

“Mabel?” Mrs. Pines looked up to the stairs as Mabel retreated and Dipper replied in monotone, “Yeah, sure let’s go. Yay.” Then followed his sister in a similar manner. 

The woman slowly put the phone up to her ear. “I’m pretty sure that’s a yes from both.” 

“Oh good, I was getting worried once I heard the crashing” 

“Well, Mabel flipped a table. There was nothing on it this time, so I’m thankful for that.” 

_\---_

“AAAHHHH” Mabel screamed into her pillow, “WHY IS BILL BACK?” 

“I don’t know, but we can already determine its some form of revenge plot.” Dipper clicked the button of his pen as he read the journal copy, having pretty much memorized the other two, number 1 is the only one he hasn’t browsed through completely. 

“UGH, I’M JUST GOING TO SLEEP, I’M TOO TIRED.” She flopped into bed and curled up in her nest of stuffed animals, blankets, sweaters and glitter. 

“Would probably be easier if you weren’t yelling.” 

She flipped in her bed to face him, a small glare directed at him, “Shut yer trap, Dipper.” She said in her best Grunkle Stan voice. She gave him a small smile before getting up. “Actually, I think I’m going to eat something before bed.” 

“I’ll get something later…” 

“Okay, don’t fall asleep with it on your face again, or you might end up with Bill printed on your face.” 

“Haha Mabel.” As she left, Dipper felt his eyelids get heavy, he flipped through a few more pages, and before he knew it, he was asleep. 

_\---_

__Bill was sitting at a desk, drawing pictures of Dipper and Mabel, some were beautiful and accurate: those were soon full of holes and tears. Whereas some were crude and gory from the get go. Dipper floated silently away from Bill, not wanting anymore marks on his person._ _

__Bill noticed him anyway, “How do you keep finding me…”_ _

__He turned to the projection and swiped at him, not able to reach the boy this time. The demon growled, showing several sharp teeth that were coming in and a bloodied mouth from where he’s bitten his lips with anticipation. Kenneth’s teeth were in bloody spots all around the room. “Get down here, Pine Tree.” Dipper noticed his hands are covered by black gloves, but he could still see the shimmer of fresh blood at the finger tips. And the smell of iron and blood still filled the room._ _

__“You think you’ll get away this time don’t you? Well you WON’T!!” he jumped as high as he could, then cursed as he still couldn’t reach. “I am so sick of you two… Ruining my plans, KILLING ME!!! But it’ll all be better, once you return to Gravity Falls…” Bill gave a bloodied grin as he threw a blast of faded blue flame at the boy’s form, trapping him in a dream again._ _

__Dipper was studying the eyebats when he came about this relic. It was large, triangular and golden._ _

__“Reality is an illusion…”_ _

__He walked up to it and stroked a side, trying to see if it was real, only for his hand to slip through, and trigger a trap._ _

__“The universe is a hologram.”_ _

__He ran out of the eyebats’ cave as a huge eyeball rolled after him, his breath was short, his legs were burning, and he felt like he was getting heavier._ _

__He jumped into a ditch and watched the eye run over where he was without hitting him, and roll into a huge golden-brick triangle. It blinked, then donned a floating black top hat and bow tie, looming over the ditch where he was. Leaning closer as he heard another whisper._ _

__“Buy gold.”_ _

__He was consumed by the demon, and woke up, sweating and confused. He picked up the book in his lap and saw that it was 3:00 a.m. He sighed and set the book on his nightstand._ _

__“Bye… Pine Tree"_ _


	2. Dipper; Tied to a Rack

Dipper stared out of the window as the trees slowly turned from deciduous, to coniferous. The fauna grew more common to see, and every rest stop felt friendlier. Until the Pines family rolled up to the old mystery shack (now with Soos as the man of mystery and the two Stans back for vacation with the grandkids).

He couldn’t help but smile as he saw the two Stans, Soos, Melody, and Wendy waving at them as they got out of the car. Abuelita was busy cleaning their rooms and some of the extra space that had been added over the years to accommodate Soos’s family and the Pines for the summers. There were happy greetings for the Pines family, then friendly departures from the twins’ parents.

Stan helped the twins bring their stuff to their old room in the attic, and as they reached the top floor, the bell for the front door went off.

“Soos, are you even open yet?” Mabel asked.

“No, that must be the new guy I hired, He’s gonna be helping us with creating new mysteries, put your stuff up dudes and I’ll introduce you.”

Dipper felt a knot form in his stomach as he descended from the stairs to see a blonde boy with an eyepatch, in a yellow tailcoat-vest, a black eyepatch over his left eye, a black bow tie and pants, and a grey shirt. He stood with a devilish grin (of flat teeth oddly enough) and his hands folded gently behind his back, and a nose that was pointed rather far forward. “Hello Pine Tree.” Dipper stopped moving, and breathing for a moment, before finding Grunkle Ford within arm’s reach, and pulling him to the side. “I have to tell you something. And it needs to be now.”

“Dipper, you’re being rude,” Stan turned them both back around and he smiled at the golden-boy. “William, this is my best paranormal investigator; his name is Mason, but we call him Dipper. Dipper this is William Cryptkeep”

“Hello Dipper.” The brunet received an honest smile and gave a wary one back. The blonde held out his hand for Dipper to shake, which he did, but examined every movement of the other. “My, my Dipper, with how intensely you’re staring at me, one might start assuming things.” He laughed.

Dipper glared at him as Mabel greeted him, before taking Stan to the side again, “Stan, that’s Bill, Bill Cipher!!” he whispered loudly.

“And just how do you know that?”

“A-a dream, but he’s been stalking me since then!”

“Dipper, I assure you, it’s been mere coincidence that I’ve seen you until now. My mom was just picking me up from my dad’s for the summer. It’s been hard since the divorce.” his eyes looked to the floor sadly.

“Hey, dudes, I just got the cake all set up for the ‘Welcome and Welcome Back Party’.” Soos called, drawing everyone’s attention as they flocked into the kitchen.

Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and held him back with a bone crushing force, just out of the line of sight for the people in the kitchen. “Listen here Pine Tree. You won’t reveal who I am to your family, otherwise I’ll kill them, and not by my hands, no no no. I’ll use yours, your hands will be the ones to rip into the flesh of your family and friends, to tear them apart and then bathe in their blood as homage to me.” Dipper keeled over, nearly throwing up right there on Bill’s rather angular shoes. “You will not. Reveal. A thing.” Bill hissed at the boy.

“A-alright…”

“Good, now come on, I want to try this, ‘cake’. The recipe seems to have been changed in the last few centuries.” Bill sauntered off into the kitchen, while Dipper peeked in.

“Hey uh, I’ve got some business with the gnomes, I’ll- I’ll be right back.”

“MORE FOR MABEL” he watched as his sister downed another slice of cake, then ran out of the door.

He felt like throwing up, he didn’t, but boy did he want to, Bill just threatened to kill everyone that was in that kitchen. So why wasn’t he in there to watch and make sure? Oh yeah, his heart just nearly beat out of his throat.

So… if Bill was even trying to keep this a secret, there has to be a reason other than to mess with Dipper, otherwise it would have been easier to just torment him by kidnapping them and threatening them then… Well, if his only condition is that he can’t tell the others about Bill, then he’s not going to make it easy for him.

“When Life gives you lemons…” ‘Squirt them back in life’s eyes’.

\--- 

Bill was livid. The boy was not originally planned to even know that he was back. It had to be that leftover piece of himself that’s still stuck in that boy. Between the Astral Projections, and the prophetic dreams; it’s like their souls are bonding. Bill bit his lip, he’s going to have to sever that “bond” if his plan was ever going to work, or better yet, that piece of him might have been growing and accumulating powers inside the Pines boy…

“William!!” Dipper shouted again, finally getting the other’s attention. Bill noticed the crowds around the cash register he was at fairly quickly.

“What can I get for you Dipper?” Bill looked over at the boy, who was having trouble with the change. “Two quarters, a dime and a penny by the way.”

“Why don’t you do your job? And let me do mine. Mostly, uh, do yours.” He motioned to the long line of people waiting impatiently for the demon to serve them.

Bill rang up a few customers with ease, being as friendly as he had to, but trying not to show any disgust for the merchandise the customers were buying, once it finally slowed down and the two were left alone in the room, Dipper sighed and looked over.

“So why are you here?”

Bill glared at the other boy, “I’m exacting revenge.”

“By threatening my friends and family?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, but wouldn’t it be easier to just kidnap and torture us?”

“You think it’s that easy? You forced me into this form, and your tiny little monkey brain can’t even comprehend that I’m just as human, as you are right now.” ‘This is true in the fact that we both have my powers that are trying to grow inside of us.’

Dipper sighed shakily, “Hey, we’re gonna go see if we can find a Wurm in the woods.” He closed his eyes and sighed again, “Doyouwannagowithus?”

Bill blinked, then he smiled and leaned on the counter, holding his head up with his hand “You know what? Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

Dipper smiled back, catching Bill off guard, then replied through gritted teeth “Good, I’ll go pack some gear, and some snacks.”

Bill smirked, “Well, at least I won’t be bored.”

Dipper came back with a pack full of snack foods, a first aid kit, and some sodas. He handed the blonde a Pitt Cola, “Here you go, William. Don’t choke on the pit now.”

Bill smirked and chuckled, realizing that the Pine Tree was being sarcastic, “That would be terrible, now wouldn’t it?” he opened up the soda and drank it, spilling some from the sides of his mouth, then pretended to choke. Everyone but Dipper was ready to perform the Heimlich maneuver, before Bill started laughing. “Haha, you’re not getting rid of me that easy!!!” everyone laughed with him, glad to see that he was ok.  
Dipper however, just sighed and pulled the pack’s straps tighter, “Anyway, let’s get going.” Dipper was the first out of the door. Wendy, Mabel, and Bill followed him, laughing and chattering about nothing in particular.

Mabel was flirting with Bill, who was flirting back just as much, while Wendy was trying to catch up with Dipper.

“So dude, why don’t you like William?” Wendy asked.

“He looks like someone I’m afraid of.” The boy gave a side-ways glance to the demon, receiving an evil grin in response.

Wendy whistled, “Deep, dude. Well why don’t you try to get to know him better? Just cause they look alike doesn’t mean they’re the same person.” Bill turned back to Mabel just as Wendy was going to look at what Dipper saw.

“Wendy, not to be mean, but I don’t want to be friends with B-” he sighed, feeling the hot glare of the demon behind him, “William. Not only does he look like a jerk, but so far; he acts like one too.”

“Dude, you’ve known him for like; a day.”

“I have a pretty good judge of character.” Dipper looked at his surroundings and then the journal. “I… I don’t know where we are right now.”

Mabel groaned, “Dipperrrrr!!! What have I said about getting us lost in the forest?”

He sighed, “’Don’t.’ Well… we have food, and a survival guide so we should be-” Dipper took a step forward but was held back by Wendy.

“Whoa dude. That’s a hole you’ll never come out of. Back up.” Dipper backed up into Bill.

“We might need to go home before long, before the Wurms wake up for twilight.” Bill suggested, nobody questioning how he knew about the Wurms.

They all agreed and turned around, wandering east. This time, Mabel and Wendy walked with Dipper while Bill was leading the way, smacking everything he passed with a whip-like twig he found near the chasm..

“Soooooo?” Mabel smiled at her brother.

“Mabel, you are not hooking me up with William.” Dipper said without looking.

“But-”

“I don’t care if we look cute together.”

“But!-”

“Or if you’re just trying to pair one of us-” he motioned between himself and his sister “-with someone for the summer.”

“BUT-”

“Mabel-, please, I’m still getting over Danny, and I don’t need a date.”

“But Dip-dop, he’s really nice!!”

“Mabel it’s no use he doesn’t even like him anyway. Downright refuses to.” Wendy adds.

“But Dipper~!!”

Dipper drug everyone into a bush, shushing all of them. “Shit… we walked right over its lair…” A huge white and gold scaled figure rose above the bush where they were hidden. Dipper saw that it was easily the size of 6 semis or more. There were two long white strands that flowed from below flared nostrils. A stream of smoke shot from its huge maw as it opened for something like a yawn. At closer inspection, the gold flecks on it’s armor were gold coins that were lodged between the hard white scales.

“Is that-”

“A Wurm. Beasts with impenetrable armor, and lungs that burn hotter than any mortal furnace.” Dipper whispered. “And we just crossed it while it was waking up.” Dipper dug through his pack and gave a gold coin to everyone in the group, “We need this to get past it, everyone take one, and we’ll throw them into its hoard,” he pointed to a small pile of gold in the hollow of a tree. “When you do, run. Mabel and Wendy, you two go first, Bi-William… and I will watch your backs. This should be enough to appease it, but we never know so you will run from here, to the shack, don’t stop, don’t trip, and don’t look back. Everyone ready?” they all nodded and he made a forward motion.

As everyone did as they were told, they made it past, and ran even further. Bill glared at Dipper, “You’re just going to trip me aren’t you?”

“No, we’ll battle to the death later, right now we have to-”

“Don’t lie to me Pine Tree. I know you were thinking about it.” Bill’s brow furrowed.

“I’m not lying!!” A roar shook the ground as Dipper was yanked up from the bush, Bill left to watch in slight rage.

He glared up at the Wurm who held Dipper in his claws. “How rude of you.” He lifted his pants leg and pulled out a small knife with carvings across the blade. Bill threw the knife right into the knee of the Wurm and caught Dipper bridal style as he fell, “Dipper, the coins!”

The boy threw the coins into the pile and grabbed the knife out of the beast as Bill started running past it.

Dipper watched as Bill ran and started to pant with fatigue, eventually tripping and sending them both flying.

“Bill!!” Dipper yelled and crawled over, grabbing the other’s hand, bringing both to their feet and running hand in hand to the shack. Once they reached the inside, they slammed the door and leaned against it, panting and sliding down to sit on the floor.

“N-not bad Pine Tree…” Bill panted.

“Not bad yourself… Th-thanks, by the way.” Dipper held out his hand and Bill shook it. They were interrupted by Mabel bringing in three water bottles and then falling face-first in front of them. She rolled two over to the pair and flipped over to drink hers.

“A toast, Pine Tree?” Bill smirked and held up his water bottle to Dipper’s, who bumped it with his before downing half of it. “Well… That was terrifying, I should probably clock out and leave though.” Bill got up, and brushed some dirt from his golden vest, noting a tear in the side with a sigh.

“Same here dudes,” Wendy added, “See you guys later.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow!” Wendy and Bill both left.

“Don’t mistake my intentions Pine Tree…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bringing up the hit and kudos count up on my birthday guys. I uploaded it the night before and woke up to 100 hits and a couple of kudos. That was pretty awesome.  
> Anyway; I have this story prewritten, I started it a while ago, and finished it just a few days ago. I'm going to be releasing a chapter about every Tuesday until this one is done. Then I'm already working on a set of stories to come after, because the mysteries of Gravity Falls are endless :)


	3. Dipper vs The Forces of Bill

More nightmares, it’s always nightmares, always Bill. Always Bill that seems frustrated and angry. Then there was the Wurm incident. Bill needed him for something, otherwise he wouldn’t have saved him. But why? Was it for the trust of the others? Is he something special? Or just to make sure he’s alive when he suffers?

Dipper had no idea why, but he was intent on finding out.

The next day, Dipper stuck to Bill like glue, and at every moment alone, they would share quips and banter. If violent words were swords, then they’d have several missing limbs, many times over.

Bill on the other hand was getting used to the banter and enjoying every minute that he teased the blue pines boy.

Even when they were raking out pine needles, Bill threw a handful of pine needles at Dipper as they were raking, tossing a smirk over to him as well. Dipper smirked back and smacked the back of the demon’s head when he turned around. Soon they were throwing piles of needles at each other, and when Mabel came out to help, she only joined in. Soon there was pine needles everywhere, and all over all of them. Mabel was called back in, leaving the two alone again.

Eventually Bill had Dipper pinned under his light but firm weight. Dipper was actually laughing about being under the blonde, genuinely laughing. Bill spared a small smile before climbing off of the smaller. Then they actually finished the job quickly, albeit in an awkward manner.

This left the boys with nothing to do but stand at the register, glancing and glaring at one another.

It was around 1 o’clock Dipper went to the candy machine for some gummy bears, only to have it open while he tried to put money in. “Grunkle Ford?!”

Ford looked around and smiled at him nephew, “Dipper! I saw that it was an off hour, come on I want to show you something. I’ve asked Melody to take your place.” Melody waved at them from the door

“Can I come too, Mr Pines?” William asked with a large grin.

Dipper shook his head, “Of course, William.” Stanford guided the two boys behind the machine and shut the secret door. “Now be careful, boys I’m rewiring in areas, don’t touch any live wires.”

“Yes sir Mr. Pines.”

“Yes Grunkle Ford.”

The trio walked down the stairs into the dark, watching the sparks of color dance down the walls. William was grinning, and Dipper was rather focused on trying not to touch said wires. They eventually made it to the elevator without being electrocuted and stepped inside.

“Anyway, Dipper, do you remember what you told me a while ago about Bill possessing you?” Dipper nodded and shuddered silently, “Well, I’ve been looking at some of your physical exams from last year. That thing that we thought was something akin to a tumor, was something much; weirder.” They stepped out of the elevator and Ford pulled Dipper to the side and leaned in.

“Yeah I went to the doctor and they couldn’t find it.”

“Exactly! It’s magic! When Bill possessed you, he left a little chip of his power in you.” Dipper glared at William, who seemed to try his hardest not to glare at the old man.

“So is this for a cause for worry?” William asked with a twitchy smile that the older man could not see.

“Only when Bill comes back. And even then, it might not be while you’re alive, which means he won’t be able to retrieve it and it’ll take that much longer. Not mention if he did come back while you were alive then he’s still weak, he won’t make a move right away. He’s not like that, he will bide his time and wait for the moment to strike when we are at our weakest. Again, might not happen until we’re all dead anyway.” He stood tall, “The real reason I brought you here, is for the very reason of you learning how to use that little chip of magic. William!” The blonde dropped the remote and calmly pushed it under a table, and walked over to the other two. “Am I correct in assuming you know some minor majyks?”

William gave a false nervous blush, “Well, I am the son of two witches.” Dipper scoffed, quickly being thrown a glare from William.

“Good, would you mind teaching Dipper? He has no past experience and he is the first in his lineage with a gift like this.” Ford patted the boy’s back proudly. “All of my knowledge is learned through rigorous training.”

Dipper’s anger dissipated and sighed, “William, will you please teach me?”

Bill was taken aback, he had never seen this side of Dipper, and smirked in response. “Alright. I’ll teach you some majyk. When shall we start?”

“Immediately if you boys want to. What I REALLY wanted to show you, is this!” Ford opened a large door with a key card and gave a motion with open arms and said a silent; “Ta-da!”

Dipper walked into the room and looked around, there was nothing in there but the white walls. He stepped in and felt grass. He looked up and saw the trees of Gravity Falls. Dipper laughed and ran through the trees, until Ford pulled him back “Whoa there kiddo. this projects your mind, don’t get lost or we’ll never find you.”

The trio stood at the edge, “Now, William lets see you try it out.” Dipper smirked as William stepped in.

The room, didn’t change…

Dipper set a foot in and it changed to the pine trees of the forest, and William just stood there in the middle of it, he took his foot out and it went blank.

“Well, why does William not have a mind-projection?” Ford banged on the mechanism,trying to make it work.

“I have an idea,” Dipper glared at the other, who smirked and shrugged. “It did change a little Pine Tree. That crack in the corner wasn’t there before. Anyway, don’t you want to learn some magic?”

Dipper looked at a clock, “A-Actually, isn’t it about time for you to go home? Won’t your ‘Mom’ be worried?”

Bill’s smirk faded as he looked as well. He sighed in defeat and nodded. “Fine, Fine, I see how it is. You don’t want me here. Sigh!” William draped himself over Dipper’s shoulders. He sighed loud and rather mockingly.

“Do you want to stay the night then?” Ford asked with a large smile. “I’m sure everyone would love to have you over.” He placed a six-fingered hand on the demon’s shoulder.

William chuckled, “Minus Pine Tree here.” he poked his cheek and laughed more.

“Well, Dipper just has to be a good host, he doesn’t have to enjoy it.” Dipper groaned and stomped into the elevator, up the stairs, and found Mabel cooking dinner with Soos’s Abuelita, adding liters of glitter to the entire meal.

“Hey Williams spending the night, and I’m skipping dinner to go to bed. Night Mabel” Mabel only stared as Dipper power-walked his way past her. She heard a door slam just as Ford came up the stairs with William.

“Why isn’t Dipper eating tonight?” Mabel looked at the pair with big worried eyes.

“I just suggested that William stay the night.” Abuelita left to go get an air mattress for William from the other basement that Soos installed.

Mabel sighed, “William, can you go upstairs to bring him down for dinner?” William saluted her and marched to the stairs before running up.

“Why do you think they don’t like each other? William’s really cool and, he actually reminds me of Dipper’s last boyfriend.” She thought for a moment before sighing loudly, “Well, actually, William is nicer.”

Ford raised a brow, “Is Dipper a homosexual? When did this happen?”

Mabel shrugged, “I dunno he just kinda started joining into my ‘boy watchings’ one day. I think he’s bi… Haven’t actually asked. And we will love him anyway.” She glared slightly

Ford sighed, then laughed briefly, “Well, hopefully that will bring him out of his awkward phases.” Mabel giggled, then huffed.

“But why doesn’t he like William?” The pair sat and thought for a few minutes, staring off into space as they did so.

Ford remembered what Dipper said on his first day back, “He thinks that William is Bill…”

Mabel scoffed and laughed, “William is obviously NOT Bill. I mean, Bill’s body is still in the woods right? I know he said Bill was back, but wouldn’t that be the first place he’d go?” There was a crash from the second floor and an angry snort from Waddles as he ran down the stairs.

Ford leaned in, “I can go check tonight after everyone is asleep,if it is, we’ll bring Dipper to see it.” the two boys soon came tumbling down the stairs gripping at each other’s hair, ears, and anything else that was grippable on the other. The pair in the kitchen heard growls coming from the fighting, but couldn’t tell who it was.

The two were separated and held up by Stanley, making the view of the bruises and bites from the other more prominent.

“What is up with you two? Everytime I turn a freaking corner you’re at each other’s throats! Stop it before you actually kill each other!”

Dipper actually growled before shouting, “HE STARTED IT BY STICKING HIS FINGERS IN MY NOSE!!!”

William laughed, “I was just trying to wake you up Dip-Dop.”

“AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!” Dipper lunged at the other, but was stopped by Stan grabbing the collar of his shirt, which actually stretched a bit. Dipper was still going forward just enough to knock heads with William. Both boys cursed and held their head.

“Dipper you are going to march upstairs and change that shirt. Then you’re going to come back down here and have a nice dinner with your Grunkles, friends, and sister because we love you DAMMIT!!” Stan lightly shoved him towards the stairs, then took William to the table.

“Does it hurt kid?” Stan brushed the locks of hair out of the way to see the bruise. Bill was confused as to why he cared if it hurt. Bill was struggling between laughing and crying actually; it was funny as a demon, but actually hurt as well, meaning he was getting too well bonded with this body. “William?”

He shook his head, “Yeah, I’m fine, I’ve had worse.” Bill looked out of the window tired all of the sudden and he sighed.

“Well do you like pork chops?” Mabel slid a plate over to him, “Just don’t feed any to Waddles,” she leaned in close and whispered, “They might have been a relative.”

“No, I actually ate rather recently.” Bill laughed as Dipper came back down the stairs wearing an old orange shirt and blue vest. “Mabel did you really have to pack this?”

“Of course! It’s a good look for you, my little boy scout bro-bro!” Mabel laughed and set a plate of food at the blue pine tree chair. Dipper sat down, glaring daggers at Bill, who was feeding broccoli to the pig. Dipper was furiously eating when Mabel spoke up.

“So Bill, I was thinking; since you and Dipper are the same sex, why don’t you take my bed upstairs?” Dipper coughed and started choking on a bite of broccoli. Stan picked him up and performed the heimlich maneuver while Bill nodded, “Sure Mabel, I’d LOVE to spend time with Dip-Dop!!” Dipper coughed up the veggie and it was spat across the table onto Bill’s cheek.

Bill went stiff for a moment before he slowly sank under the table, everyone heard a snort and he was rising back up with a face covered in pig spit and a huge white grin of straight teeth. Dipper chuckled once at Bill, then cleared his throat, and Stan took it for another choking fit, quickly compressing again. “I’M GOOD GRUNKLE STAN, REALLY.”

Dipper was dumped into his chair where he coughed a bit more, before glaring a bit at Bill. Who just batted an eyelid sweetly.

 

“Alright, you stay on Mabel’s side of the room, and I won’t exorcise you.” Dipper sat in his bed and picked up a book for demonology.

“Fiiiine” Bill looked over and saw what he was reading, scoffing silently. “If you even got to that part yet.” Bill didn’t see a reaction on the other’s face, so he positioned himself to be sitting on the wall with his legs crossed and back on the bed. Dipper still made ignored him, even as he removed a set of plastic teeth to show his newer, sharper pair, even removing the eye patch to show off the eye that was gouged out with a spoon. “Enjoying the dreams I’ve sent you?”

“No.”

“AND HE SPEAKS!! I was convinced that you cut your own vocal chords while I wasn’t looking! I was almost disappointed.”

“Bill just shut up.”

Bill appeared in bed next to him with a flair of blue flames, “Rude Pine Tree, I thought we were bonding.” Dipper shoved him off of the bed and started work on a ribbon, drawing small sigils across it. Bill leaned over and saw, “Oh come on Pine Tree, really? You can’t just block me out like this!!”

“I can,” he finished one ribbon and moved to the next, “and I’m going to. Now get out of my side. All I want is my bed, you have free reign of the rest of the room. You can go through Mabel’s stuff, run circles naked, or burn the house for all I care. My space won’t be affected so go nuts.” Dipper finished the ribbon and lined his bed frame with it.

“Dammit it’s no fun if you use a fucking ‘stasis’ spell!!!” Bill was mostly mad that Pine Tree seemed to know that even S level spells seemed to work on him with how weak he was.

“Keep it up Bill, I will add more and just make it that much harder for you.”

Bill tried to peel the ribbon off but was shocked harshly by the red sigils, “A WARDED STASIS? Ugh, you’re no fun.” Bill laid on Mabel’s bed and stared at Dipper as he read. “So Pine Tree” Dipper started muttering a quick string of ‘shutupshutupshutup’ as Bill spoke, “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m getting stronger.” Bill smiled with a shark-tooth grin as Dipper’s mutterings grew louder, “I should be back up to full power in, ohhhh a year.”

“BILL WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!”

Bill laughed maniacally, holding his stomach and falling off of the bed, “O YE ELDAR GODS, PINE TREE CUSSED!!!” He rolled on the floor, roaring with laughter.

Dipper started in on a couple more ribbons of sigils while Bill wasn’t looking, ‘silence’ and ‘safety’.


	4. ‘S’ Spells, Sigils; So Simple

When the kids were finally asleep, Stan, Soos, and Ford went out to the nearby forest in search of Bill’s physical form. When they found it right where it always was since Weirdmagedon. Ford felt that something was off about it though, so he did a quick ‘scrying’ spell around the area, seeing William in front of the body as if he was glad to see it gone… Honestly filled them with more assurance that he wasn’t Bill.

\---

Dipper’s mind didn’t bother with trying to follow Bill anymore since he spent the day with him, so going straight to a dream became more common.

Though to start; Bill’s vessel was there, playing with his hair. When Dipper tried to move, he saw some small restraints, mere belts and neckties. “Hello Pine Tree. I was wondering when you’d wake up.” Dipper started panicking a bit as a sickly sweet scent began to fill the space. Bill laughed and traced shapes on his chest, “I’m not your enemy Pine Tree, so why don’t you just relax?” Bill laughed and rubbed his thumb across the boy’s bottom lip.

“Then who is?” Dipper growled slightly.

The dream seemed to go to static as Bill said, “Wdg Vwudqjh...”

\---

Dipper woke up and looked over to Mabel’s bed to see Bill floating cross-legged in the lotus position over the bed with a hand on each knee, and what looked to be a floating eye ball over his chest, the pupal darting left, right, up, down. Bill was muttering, but because of the silence sigils he couldn’t hear him. So Dipper stood up and wandered beside the bed, staring at the eye and listening to Bill’s recitations of… Egyptian? Latin? Dipper sat across from him on the bed and crossed his legs the same way, placing his hands on his knees and listening closer.

Bill’s Eye focused on Dipper, and he jumped as Bill’s body’s eye opened, “What do you want Pine Tree?”

“What were you doing?”

Bill raised an eyebrow, “I was in the Mindscape.”

“Doing what?”

Bill glared, “None of your business Pine Tree.”

“Well you were bugging me last night, so I’m going to bug you.” Dipper glared back and poked the eye. He chuckled when he got mad.

“You know I can’t feel that.” Dipper poked it again and laughed when the eye shot a weak laser. He poked it more and Bill kinda chuckled with him. “Ok, ok Pine Tree, watch this!” Bill put away the eye and took off his hat to show Dipper the inside; empty. He waved his hand over it and stuck it in the hat, “Ok, so Pine Tree, do you remember your old friend?” Dipper looked at him worriedly, “you knooooww, from our second date-”, “That was not a-” “IT’S THE ETERNALLY SCREAMING HEAD” Bill pulled the head from the hat and laughed hilariously.

The screams forced Dipper to cover his ears and kick it out of the window. He heard the screams fade as Gompers ate it.

“I hate that head!!!” Dipper almost hit Bill with the nearest object before he realized that other was laughing. Dipper stomped out of the room and was tugged aside by Ford.

“Dipper, I checked on Bill’s body last night.”

Dipper sighed “I know, it’s still there. He’s not Bill, he just gets on my nerves.” He looked to the right and started walking that way towards the stairs.

“DIPPING SAUCE LOOK AT THE HEADLINE OF TODAY’S NEWSPAPER!!!!!!!” Mabel held the newspaper in Dipper’s face, who pulled it away enough to see the title.

“‘Pacifica Northwest holds Sweet Sixteen in Scenic Forest Clearing’ Did you wanna go to that?” Mabel looked at it, groaned, then flipped it, “‘Series of Missing Persons in Gravity Falls’,” Dipper’s face twisted with confusion of the article;

 

“SERIES OF MISSING PERSONS IN GRAVITY FALLS

“Last night 6 residents of Gravity Falls were abducted directly from their homes. The abductees were regulars of the local ‘Greasy’s Diner’, ‘Mystery Shack’, and the ‘Gravity Falls Restored History Museum’. The residents who are missing are as follows; Wralph Corduroy, Tad Strange, Tambry Valentino, Angela Cryptkeep, Grey Gleeful, and Daniel Durland. All went missing around the same time of 11:11, last night. The Missings Persons Reports will be filed at 11:00 tonight; issuing a search party soon after. Should anyone have any clue or knowledge of their whereabouts are encouraged to come to the police station to report a lead assisting in the case.”

 

Dipper looked up to find Bill standing behind the newspaper, then had it taken by the boy. He read over it and growled lowly.

“William, isn’t Angela Cryptkeep your mom?” Mabel said worriedly.

He nodded and crumpled up the newspaper, tossing it at Dipper’s head as he walked away. “Why did he get so mad?” They heard Ford greet William and ask about Dipper’s magyk training, only to get a low growl in response and a slam of a door.

“I don’t know, but I have a strange feeling that he’s mad about his ‘mother’ going missing. Might even come back with a few scratches.” Dipper went down the stairs to start on breakfast.

“Well Dipper, your majyk lesson is going to have to be on simple S spells with me.” Ford smiled to the boy, who actually smiled back.

“ I already know all of the ones that were in the journals.”

Ford laughed heartily, “I bet you do! I saw some of your work around the shack. Not bad, but even I’ve learned some new ones. Even up to K level” he rustled the boy’s hair and went to the kitchen with Dipper following suit practically screaming about how cool it was that someone knew K level spells.

“Are we practicing in the Projection Room?”

“Not yet. Not until we gain a mastery of R spells, and that’s not for two more letter sets.” Ford replied.

Dipper lit up as Mabel leaned over, “You guys talkin magic? I wanna talk magic. You guys should teach me magic!!” Mabel shook her brother hard, “I NEED MAGIC FOR FIRE REASONS!!!!” 

“MABEL!! FIRE IS THE REASON YOU DON’T NEED MAGIC!!!” Dipper tried to pry her hands from his shoulders. A fresh scent of Mabel Juice pervaded her entire area, almost making Dipper throw up.

“You can join us if you want to, Mabel. No fire yet. No synonyms for it in S-” Ford was stopped by Dipper who held up his phone with thesaurus.com pulled up, “Oh my. Well I just won’t let her learn those.”

“THERE’S HOPE FOR MABEL YET” she picked up the pig (who weighed as much as she did) and twirled with ease while giggling.

\---

Bill had stormed off into the woods and found a man standing at his body, let over from Weirdmagedon. Black hair was sculpted neatly on his head, following the flow of his crown. A starched white short sleeve dress shirt framed a plain black neck tie. And the pleated dress pants that led to shiny black and clean dress shoes. Cleaner than they should be after a stroll in the forests of Oregon…

\---

Mabel had found the fire-element S spells. And had set fire to a pen of ‘two headed chickens’. ‘Scorch’ came so naturally to her that she barely uttered the word before the wooden pen was set aflame. Dipper was in and out of the shack with a fire extinguisher and tape before Mabel could say it again and the fire could spread. Mabel was sent inside while Dipper continued work on ‘Scream’.

Much like a normal scream; it was loud. Unlike a normal scream; the vibrations of the air in a direct line from the mouth can cause microwave radiation. ‘Scream’ is a graduating spell that leads into D spells. Where ‘Discord’ and ‘Drawn’ come in; both involving an automatic summoning of a demon. ‘Drawn’ is the one that Dipper was aiming for. The power to automatically summon Bill could come in handy to hold back his plans. Then after that in one more letter-level comes R spells, Such as ‘Ruse’. Then maybe he could free the poor boy that he possessed.

Though, once Dipper’s scream finally broke through a couple of trees. So did another.

But this one screamed ‘Bloody Murder’...

Ford looked at Dipper, who seemed absolutely mortified at the possibility of hurting someone.

\---

Bill hadn’t seen it coming, that asshole tried to rip the guts out of his vessel. Nearly did too, until he screamed; knowing Sixer and Pine Tree were nearby. That scared his assailant into running away from the area. Next came the pitiful crawl to try and convince Sixer of the severity of his wounds.

Dipper was the one to find him though, Bill’s last thought before slipping into his personal mindscape was; ‘Why does he look so worried?’

\---

“Bill!!” Dipper yelled and shook the boy’s body, “Bill wake up!!” Dipper slapped his face and gritted his teeth as a small sound, almost a small ‘Ha’ escaped the boy’s mouth. “This isn’t funny, Bill.” Ford had to pull the teen away from the body as he called an ambulance.

“Dipper! Calm down! An ambulance is on the way, go tell the others and get some gauze and duct tape!” Dipper stood in slight fear of what he saw, stopped in his tracks even. Bill’s golden vest and dress shirt were ripped open and stained with blood. It looked like his stomach was ripped open by a beast of sorts. He doesn’t know what scared him more; Bill’s condition, or the fact that it was Bill.

Dipper let go of a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, then ran into the shack for What Ford needed.


	5. Dipper and Bill make a Deal

Bill woke up in the hospital with Dipper at his side and various gifts addressed to him from all of the people he met in Gravity Falls. The window was dark, which pointed his attention to the clock, reading 2:43.

“Aww, look at ya Pine Tree. All tuckered out.” The blonde tried to sit up, only for his abdomen to cry out, and a pained groan to come out of his mouth. Which woke up the other boy.

“B-Bill, Are you ok?” Dipper shot up and started doting on the other, adjusting his pillow and blankets, even trying to wipe away a few smudges of dirt on his face

Bill took out his false teeth, and positioned his shark toothed grin into a snarl, “Why are you so worried, Pine Tree?”

Dipper glared back at him, “I have to keep an eye on you! So you don’t hurt anyone.” He looked away, trying not to let Bill see the guilt on his face.

Bill smirked and laughed, “Seriously Pine Tree?! Supervision?” He snorted slightly and started kicking his legs, “That’s hilarious!!! Damn Pine Tree why don’t you just admit your undying love for me already?!!”

“Dammit Bill you almost had your guts ripped out!!!” Dipper yelled, then muttered about how he shouldn't have tried that spell.

A nurse came in and glared at both of them, “Please, keep your voices down, our other patients are trying to rest.”

Dipper dropped his voice to a whisper, “Sorry ma’am.” And she left. Bill was chuckling at the boy, then Dipper looked at him angrily. “Why are you even hurt? I didn’t think you could get hurt by any mortal? Or... was it another demon?”

“Curious child aren’t you?” Bill laughed more, “Do you really want to know? Cause I think that if I tell you, you could have even more nightmares, about even more of me being out there.” He playfully glared at the other.

“What even is your end game? Weirdmagedon was obviously just an escape attempt, and I never see you outside of Gravity Falls, at least without a vessel.” Dipper received a sly look.

“I can tell you, if you make a deal with me.” Bill extended his hand and a bright blue flame engulfed it.

Dipper smirked back, “I’ll have to get back to you on that. I’ll draw up a contract to make sure I get what I want.”

The blonde frowned, “Maybe I’ll just take back the deal, and never present it again.” The flame started to die out.

“Wait!!” Dipper thought for a moment, “what… do you want from me?”

“Nothing big. A promise that you CAN’T tell anyone about me. I know that Ford had suspicions because of what you said on the first day. I know that they went to check on my body. Make a deal with me and I erase all suspicion and your ability to spill the beans, while I let you in on the biggest secret in Gravity Falls, and I can’t lie to you.”

Dipper bit his lips and Bill put away his hand, “W-wait, Bill I accept the deal!!”

Bill laughed, “Alright Pine Tree,” he grabbed the boy by his shirt and brought his lips to the others’. He held him like that for a while, then let him go.

“Wh-what the HELL BILL?!” Dipper rubbed his lips with the sleeve of his jacket to take away the feeling.

“Huh, it really is nice. Now I see why lesser demons do it.” Bill rubbed his own lips, but gently with the pads of his fingers. “Anyway, you want to know who attacked me right? The very demon who trapped me here in the 18th century.” He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, “I’ll have to tell you more,” he yawned in the middle of his sentence, “Tomorrow, alright?”

Dipper watched with a small pout as Bill fell asleep, then looked at the clock, 3:37. It only proved to cause sleepiness to affect him more. In the end, he fell asleep, leaning on Bill’s bed.

\---

The meadow was filled to the brim with supernatural beings that were all incredibly friendly. One would almost think that this was Mabel’s dream; but with the color scheme being what it was, it was obviously Dipper’s.

Dipper was sitting on the lap of some unknown man while playing poker with multi-bear, well, he was playing something, he was always unsure when he had this dream, the only thing that tipped him off to the game was that one of his heads wore a clear green visor. 

“The 3 queens you have, lay them down,” that was Bill’s voice, he was sure of it and the metallic smell only added to his certainness. He did as the other said, and won the game.

“Bill?” Dipper looked back to Bill and received a kiss without seeing his face. Dipper melted into the kiss and actually wrapped an arm around the other.

\---

In the morning, Stan and Ford brought Mabel to see them, only to find William tugging Dipper up on the bed. He smiled warmly to the group “He didn’t look very comfortable on the chair, can you help me pull him up?” Mabel lifted her brother to lay next to him.

“So I take it he didn’t cause any trouble for you?” She asked as she pulled the blanket up the both of them, quietly noting how Dipper clung to the other boy.

“Oh we were yelling in the middle of the night, but we came to an understanding.” He laughed and absent-mindedly pet the other’s hand.

Mabel smiled wide and squinted her eyes, “Yeaaaah I bet you did. You Nerd-Tamer you.” She lightly punched his arm and snorted with laughter. 

Bill only gave a confused look before Stan did the same. “Alright, do you two need anything?”

“Dipper needs some spell books and a couple of world history books. Snacks would be great too.” Bill watched as they waved and left. 

Leaving him and Dipper alone. The demon was quick to remove his prosthetic teeth. He smiled and pressed his lips to Dipper’s again, relishing the softness and waiting for the other to wake up so he can face more of the boy’s anger. Though Dipper did not wake, he only wrapped an arm around the other and kissed a slight bit deeper, shocking the demon.

Dipper’s eyes fluttered open and at seeing that he was being kissed, pushed the other away. “BILL WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!!”

The other pouted, “Cause I like it. Simple as that. And can you stop pushing me?!” Bill gasped for air once Dipper let go.

“Did that actually hurt?” Dipper asked.

“Yes! Since I took this body, the longer I stay in it, the more integrated I get with it.” Bill seemed shocked that he said it, “Why did I… say that?”

Dipper laughed, “Don’t you remember?! You said you can’t lie to me!!” Bill blushed at his mistake.

“H-how could I make such a horrible mistake?!” The blonde panicked. “The wording was off by that much?!!” 

The boy was laughing loud when he stuttered, “D-don’t worry B-Bill, m-mistakes are what make you HUMAN.” Then he laughed even more while Bill groaned.

“That isn’t funny Pine Tree.” Mabel ran in with what Bill requested and winked at the pair before leaving.

Dipper looked at the door confusedly, “What was that for?”

“I have no idea.”

The boy took a closer look at where he was, “Hey, when did I get in the bed with you?”

“Well about the time you started muttering card terms in your sleep, you were falling over and you smacked me in the leg and woke me up. I straightened you out, and you just muttered more and fell over again. I decided it would be best for you to get in bed with me, Shooting Star, Sixer, and Fez came in and helped you in, I requested some things for your history lesson, then they left. I kissed you again, which quite honestly; I just wanted to make you mad over it, but you ended up clinging to me. And here we are.”

Dipper blushed, “Well thanks-”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“No.”

“You sure? I really like that. Might be inclined to be nicer to ya?” Bill puckered his lips but was blocked by the other’s hand.

“Yeah get to the history lesson, what happened in the 18th century.”

“Alright, fine.” Bill slammed a history book on his lap, “Chapter 24, 374.” Dipper turned to the page and saw the beginning of the Colonial America section. “Around the time you flesh sacs were coming to America to conquer the happy natives, I was content in watching the fall of the Roman Catholic Church, which my brother had implemented in order to slow humanity down,” Dipper almost tried to ask about his brother but was interrupted, “I always preferred that you flesh sacs learn everything you can. Maybe then you can evolve enough to actually start understanding what life is. Anyway, said brother lured me over to the colonies, effectively ‘distracting’ me from what was going on over there. So while he was stalling Europe’s progress, I was influencing the Revolution. Making deals with Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson, John Hancock and a few lesser politicians. Franklin wanted recognition for his ideas, Jefferson wanted grammar lessons, and Hancock wanted a pretty and intimidating signature. I didn’t touch Washington, that guy was crazy and driven, and my FAVORITE,” he made a fangirl squeal as they flipped the book to a picture of Washington on a horse, pointing a sword towards battle. “Blah blah blah, more wars and death. There’s so much of it that the only real reason you flesh bags even study history, is so that your future generals will have equal knowledge to your past generals. Anyway. Once it came time that you finally got Oregon, I had already scouted it out enough to know that that had a tear.”

“A tear? Like a wormhole?” Dipper slowly pulled up a notebook and pen from the pile of requested goods and started taking down notes. 

“No not a tear in Spacetime, a tear into my dimension. They started forming soon after its slow destruction, and tearing into your dimension. My brother was busy in Europe dealing with the Poles in Krakow revolting against Russian rule, and Austria annexation of the city. Popes changing places. Yadda yadda yadda. Somehow he know that I found the tear, and came to America, just to trap me!! Said BROTHER PUT A DEMON SEAL AROUND THE TOWN, BY WORKING WITH THAT IMBECILE; QUENTIN TREMBLEY!!!!!!” The demon was glowing red all over and scorched the sheets, almost burning Dipper. “Sorry Pine Tree, I’m just a ball of burning bitter rage at remembering that.”

“You mean a ball of burning bitter Bill?” Dipper smirked at the other.

Bill blinked at the boy, then started laughing, “HAHA Now you’re getting it Pine Tree!!!”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like that. So, you had a way to escape to your own dimension, why didn’t you go through it and come out of another tear?”

“My dimension was falling apart at the seams, the flow was pushing into YOUR dimension, it’s much like trying to swim up a waterfall. In the real world; not that silly little cube game everyone seems to play.” Dipper wrote down; ‘Expose Bill to Minecraft’.

“Or like a flow of high to low pressure? So is that why the population of supernatural beings have been increasing over the years?”

“Exactly; Pine Tree you’re on your way to being my new favorite.” Bill smirked with his shark teeth as a nurse walked in.

“Mr. Cryptkeep?” Bill went on muttering about what Dipper needed to do to take his ‘favorite’ spot. “Mr. Cryptkeep?!” She said louder.

Dipper covered the demon’s mouth, shoving his prosthetic teeth in, “Bill, she’s calling for you.”

“Oh,” he turned to the nurse, straightening his teeth. “What is it ma’am?”

“Your mother wasn’t picking up, do you have any other relatives that can take care of the paperwork? Unless you can?”

“I can take it.” He took the clipboard and started filling it out. Once he finished, he handed it back and spit the teeth back out. “You know since we made that deal, I don’t have to wear those anymore. You can call me by my real name for all I care, everyone is just going to hear it as ‘William Cryptkeep.’ I could change bodies, but no one will notice.”

Dipper seemed a little shell shocked at that. It meant that he couldn’t tell anyone that it was Bill, so if he was trying to destroy the town, then he would be the only one to know. “What, are your plans for Gravity Falls?”

Bill looked at him blankly, “I want out Dipper. Weirdmagedon was supposed to level the damn town AND the seal keeping me in. I’m here to spread knowledge so that when it’s your time to die, you see it coming, you feel prepared, and life around you can go on without you. Humanity is so fucking fragile, and the only way to strengthen it; is to break it. Repeatedly, pitting them against each other, forcing them to grow.” Bill laughed darkly as he did hand motions following what he said.

Dipper grit his teeth “So, you’re the one whispering rumors, starting wars and ruining lives?!”

Bill glared at him, “My work is SO much more than that Pine Tree. I destroy lives and friendships; yes. But I’m the one that forces all of you flesh sacs to evolve enough to SURVIVE long enough to see your dimension fall apart. Without me you idiots would still be banging two rocks together to drive off wolves!!!”

“So you see it fit to kill off the ignorant?! To pit siblings against each other?!!” Dipper’s eyes widened, “That’s why you’re always pitting me and Mabel against each other. You don’t believe in having a healthy sibling relationship so you destroy any GOOD relationship through war and differing ideas!!” Dipper punched the other’s arm, shoving him into the bed controls, pushing the head of the bed down.

“OW, Dammit Pine Tree!!” Bill returned the punch and tried to replace the bed. Only to be pushed back into the controls and having the foot of the bed higher than his head. He bit the boy’s arm, causing a flow of blood to drip from Dipper’s arm and onto Bill’s lips. The brunette pulled it out by prying the blonde’s jaws open with his nose.

“Bill, you ASS!!” Dipper jumped out of the bed and started looking for gauze. “Why doesn’t this hospital room have basic fucking FIRST AID!!” The boy picked up Bill’s vest and wrapped it around his arm, applying pressure to the area.

Bill growled at the other, blood dripping down from his mouth and onto his hospital gown, “PUT THAT DOWN, DON’T YOU DARE GET BLOOD ON THAT, THAT’S MY FAVORITE VEST!!!”

“You should’ve thought of that before BITING ME!!”

Bill scoffed, “And here I thought we were bonding.”

“You know what, Bill? I’m going home, you can sit here and stew in your own anger. Maybe someone else will come along and take your crap.” Dipper picked up his notes and stuff that he brought with him.

“FINE!” “BYE!”

Dipper’s only regret was that he tried to slam the ‘slow-close’ hospital door behind him.

Bill’s was that once Dipper left, he could really smell the sanitizer that kept the hospital as sterile as it was.


	6. How to Care for your Injured Dream Demon

The day crew at the Mystery Shack wasn’t surprised to see Dipper storming in and taking his place behind the counter. They were however; shocked by the gold vest that was torn and wrapped around his forearm with blood dripping down the golden threads.

Melody was the first to ask, “Hey Dipper, isn’t that William’s-”

“His vest, yes. I got cut on something and he so kindly gave it to me to use as bandages.” He replied with heavy sarcasm. She backed away.

In fact, the entire populous of the shack was put off by his sudden aggressive aura. Soos came by and asked him to take a break so they could have a second cashier line that people would go to.

Soos came by and patted his back, then sat on the purple couch next to it. “I know you have your issues with William dude, but he was just mauled by a freakin’ bear AND his mom went missing yesterday. Cut him some slack

Dipper sighed, “I know. But the guy just bit me hard enough to draw blood. First he argues with me about... family.” ‘Geez just how does this filter work?!’ “Then he starts arguing over history. Then he bites me!!! Granted I did punch him first, but he pushed me to it!!”

“Well I’ll talk to Mabel maybe she can watch over his for the time being. He’s also going to be staying here until his mom is found.”

“In Mabel’s bed?”

“Well, Ford took a look at your bed, dude, and so, you’re kinda the only one that can use it. Apparently; you put so many sigils and spells on it, that if anyone other than you were to touch it, they’ll get a large static shock from it. In short, it’s a pocket dimension that only you can get into and control. What’s up with that dude?” Soos shrugged at him. “Well, I’m gonna get Mabel.”

“NO NEED!!!” Mabel stood in the doorway with each one of the hairs on her head standing up and her wool sweater fluffing out to make her a ball of fluff. Parts of her hair and the sweater were scorched and she seemed to float.

Dipper tried not to laugh, “Mabel were you-”

“Touching your bed in an attempt to get super powers?” She scoffed, “No.”

“But you’re-”

“Electrifying? Yeah it wasn’t an ATTEMPT Dipper. I GOT super powers!!!” She ran over to him and poked Dipper’s ear, delivering a static ZAP!!

Dipper’s hair then stood on end after he yelped.

“Mabel, can you go take care of William?” Soos asked after she zapped Gompers.

“YES, MAYBE I’LL GET TO SHOCK SOMEONE BACK TO LIFE!!!” And she floated away laughing.

Soos and Dipper watched as the carpet path she floated over pulled each fiber to stand up straight. Abuelita came behind her with the vacuum. She seemed to enjoy the ease of cleaning the carpet that way. “Is easier to pick up dirt.”

“Well, I’m gonna clean out the bite, and hope that he doesn’t have rabies.” Dipper got up and went to the bathroom, pulling out some hydrogen peroxide.

He closed the door and pulled off his shirt, showing a few bruises from where Bill punched him, and he slowly peeled Bill’s vest from the bite. Blood had dried to it and pulling it away actually pulled off a couple of the scabs, causing the boy to hiss in pain.

The bleeding was slower than before, meaning the initial bite was a clean piercing through the skin.

Dipper poured the peroxide over the bite, pulling out his phone to text Mabel.

Dip:Are you a human defibrillator yet?

MC Ham-ham:No jus walked in. W1ll1am sayz hi!

Dip:Oh. Yeah, tell him hi too, I guess.

MC Ham-ham:He als0 wanted 2 say srry 4 biting u :(

MC Ham-ham:He wants 2 make it up to u :D

Dip:He doesn’t have to.

MC Ham-ham:He really wants 2 >:T

Dip:He really shouldn’t.   
Dipper rinsed his arm, dabbing the wound gently and examining it ,poured more on, to make sure the punctures were clean. 

MC Ham-ham:Hes gonna make din when he comes back

Dip:No, then THAT will bite me too.

MC Ham-ham:AWWW DIPPER D:

Dip:DON’T GIVE ME THE SCOLDING CAPS LOCK

Dip:I’LL JUST SCOLDING CAPS LOCK YOU BACK

MC Ham-ham:Geez Dipper srry.

Dip:No, I’m sorry. William and I just had a huge fight that ended in him biting me. I’m just frustrated over it.

MC Ham-ham:U liiiiiike hiiiiiimmmmm 

Dip:I do not!!! It’s the complete opposite!!!

MC Ham-ham:‘OH MABEL HE’S SO DREAMY BUT I’M TOO SOCIALLY AWKWARD TO ASK HIM OUT’  
Dipper practically saw her laughing as she typed.

Dip:Bye, Mabel. Have fun with William.

Dipper put his phone away and rinsed his arm again. Not bothering to dab, instead opting to just get done with it by rubbing it down as he could. He took a set of bandages and gauze and wrapped the wound tight.

He took a look at the bloodied vest and sighed, “I’ll never hear the end of this.” He took his phone back out and looked up “How to remove bloodstains”, picked up his own toothbrush and some toothpaste. Then started scrubbing.

\---

Shooting Star was a joy to have around. She was weird and kind, and at the moment, playing with Bill’s hair by forcing it to stand on end.

When she first came in and saw the nurse; she asked if anyone was dying so that she could shock them back to death. This excited the boy, mostly because of the shock on the nurse’s face. The pair spent the rest of the day crafting, the evening they did nothing but watch youtube, then at night; the talks got serious.

“So do you want Dipper’s number?”

Bill laughed, “Now why would I need that?”

“So you can text your boyfriend dum-dum” she lightly punched his arm, and he still winced like it was much harder. She noticed it when he hissed and held that spot, “Oh my god, did I-”

“No, no, that was Dipper from earlier.”

She gasped angrily, “I will END HIM!!”

“Why?” He smiled, “I already got him back for it with that bite. I have to say, I think I’ve acquired a taste for his blood.” He ran his fingers along his lips ‘Among other things’.

Mabel started squealing (releasing the air from her earlier gasp), “ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?!!!”

The demon rubbed his ears to recover from the squeal, “It’s somewhere in the mix I’m sure.”

She gasped again, “Oh my gods, so are you like a partial breed or something, cause I heard something about you being a witch, not to mention the pointy ears, the fact you have one eye-”, “That has a very good explanta-”, “You must be a whole HODGE-PODGE of supernatural monsters!!” She giggled and looked him dead in the eyes, “No wonder Dipping Sauce is attracted to you.”

Bill started blushing but didn’t notice or show any other signs of embabrassment, “I doubt that my dear Electric- Sheep. Dip-dop doesn’t seem like I’m his type. He likes red-heads and cool chicks.”

“And mysterious teenage boys that he often fights with a lot. That reminds me, Danny, his last boyfriend was actually undead. So it’s not out of the ordinary for him.” She smiled, “You got a chance William!!”

Bill laughed, “No… No I don’t.”

She just laughed with him and thought, ‘They really have no idea’

\---

That night; 6 more people had gone missing. Greasy, Lazy Susan, and the other waitress at the Diner. Then there was the other two Gleefuls; Bud and Gideon, and then Sheriff Blubs. The other six were still missing and a search party went out looking for all of the missing people. Stan and Ford went out to help search for the day, but waited long enough to welcome William back into the house.

William had to use a cane for a while, and actually won a few pity tips for it through the day. Dipper tried to stay with Mabel during the day, but she kept pushing him over to William.

Dipper and William stood guard at the cash register as per the norm, though Dipper was sent on many ‘quests’ for soda and other things for Bill. He didn’t complain, or even snip back. Mostly just said “here you go” and went on.

Bill had finally had it, but his test was going to be fun at least. And to make it convenient, no one was in the shack at the moment “Hey Pine Tree, can you scratch my back?” Dipper actually got up and scratched the demon’s back. Said demon was holding back moans over feeling Dipper’s dull fingernails scrape across his back and practically massage his muscles, “uh, thanks Pine Tree.” Dipper stopped and sat back in his seat.

“Hey Pine Tree, can you-” he knocked over the tip jar (indestructible since Soos got ahold of it.) “-get that?” Dipper picked it up and placed it back where it should be.

“Pine Tree, can you get me a soda?” Dipper leaned over and grabbed a Pitt Cola, passing it over to Bill.

Bill stared hard at the boy, studying his expression; glazed eyes with half-lidded eyes, slow breathing, and the lips. Usually he sees them in a pout, a frown, or a wide smile; but seeing them in such a small part, really showed him how full and soft they looked. He already knew how they felt…

“Hey Pine Tree” Bill leaned over and rested his chin on his shoulder, “Kiss me?”

Bill puckered his lips expecting Dipper to go through with this request just like the last few. Dipper just stared at him, “Alright you win. I can’t go that far.” Dipper pushed his face away.

“Finally, I was almost worried!!” Bill covered his mouth and blushed.

Dipper blushed with him, but laughed, “Still not used to not lying huh?”

Bill blew it off the same way the boy did, “Yeah, I’ve got to get used to it.”

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like kissing me?”

Bill laughed nervously, “I-it feels good.” He choked a bit and coughed, looking the other way.

Dipper laughed, “Yeah, I guess. Demons feed on lust and vices like that right?”

“No. Kissing is too… simple to be a vice.” He laughed, “I just… really like it.”

The boy looked to the demon, “So what are your big plans for Gravity Falls now?”

“Well, finding those missing people for now. Next I need to find my brother so I can break this seal, then, I’m gone. I’ll be off influencing the next-” he saw the boy’s look turn sour, “- war… Yeah… It’s what’s gotta happen Pine Tree, if you want shiny new things, there has to be an urgent matter to push progress along. If not then there’s the thought of ‘oh I’ll wait until tomorrow’. You have my brother to thank for those little thoughts.” He growled lowly.

Dipper stared then sighed, “Maybe what we need, is for you and your brother to find a middle ground. If he stalls progress, and you push it, then if one of you is in control for too long, then we’re just going to stop completely. Like… ha… these crappy tablets that Mabel and I had. I always used mine too much, until it burned out and died in a few months. Mabel never touched hers, it sat around in a drawer for months not being used, until it died quietly. We only know it died, because I tried to take hers.”

Bill sighed and moped, “There is no middle ground Dipper. Not with that asshole. And not with me.”

“Hey Bill,” Dipper leaned in and blew in his ear. The demon shuddered and turned to face the other, when the boy leaned in to kiss him.

The pair started out soft and sweet, then deepened to sucking on each other’s lips. Then Bill bit the boy’s lip, making him yelp.

“Bill, what the hell is with you and biting me?!” Dipper wiped his lip, slightly expecting blood, and only finding a little bit.

“I like kissing you as much as I like your blood.” Bill leaned in for more, but was blocked by Dipper’s hand. This didn’t stop Bill from trying to make out with the two fingers he blocked him with.

“Nope, you made it freaky. It was nice and satisfying, then you made it freaky.” Dipper wiped off Bill’s spit from his fingers on his pants.

Mabel and Soos walked through with the last crowd of the day, and lucky for them, the crowd was too tired to buy anything.

Though, Mabel was just too eager to bounce up to the register and lean over the counter at them, “Soooo, why are you two so cloossseeee?”

Bill answered first, “We were making out.” Dipper slammed his head into the counter.

“AAWWWWW AND I MISSED IT?!!!”

“Yeah, was pretty great.” The demon bragged. He nudged Dipper, leaned over, and whispered “Pride, now THAT’S a vice.” The boy tipped an imaginary hat to him.

\---

Dipper sat across from Bill as he changed the demon’s bandages. He was quick to throw the old bandages away, then sighed as the demon tried to kiss him again. “Bill, calm down, let me wash my hands first, damn.” Dipper got up, the bed shaking a bit as he left to go to the bathroom.

Bill looked out of the window at the sky, and laughed, “Wdg Vwudqjh, L'p frplqj iru brx. Eurwkhu...”

\---

Two figures sat on a pine tree branch across from the window of the attic, one was Mabel. Her companion had bright, curly blonde hair that fell in wisps around his face. He wore a shiny black leather jacket that had a large red leather heart on the back. Mabel had a similar jacket, but it had the color scheme reversed, and the heart bedazzled. They had a popcorn bucket between them as they giggled at the cute sight in front of them.

“So when do you think they’ll notice that they were shot with your arrows?”

“Hopefully by the time that Bill reveals himself to the rest of the Shack, the matter will already be dealt with.” The boy put a handful of popcorn in his mouth while Mabel snorted with laughter.


	7. The Disappearance of Dipper Pines

Dipper woke up next to Bill again this morning, but this time, the demon was actually sleeping. He pulled his hand out from under the demon, and used it to prop his head up to look at the demon’s face

There was an imprint of Dipper’s hand on his cheek from how he fell asleep on his hand. The boy chuckled softly and rubbed Bill’s cheek with his free hand, watching as Bill twitched a bit in his sleep.

“Hnn… Pine Tree?” Bill woke up and yawned, “What are you doing in bed with me?”

“We went to sleep in the bed together. That’s how.” Dipper pecked his lips and chuckled.

“Well, it’s a nice way to wake up, that’s for sure.” Bill pulled Dipper’ s lips down to his, and they started suckling on each other’s lips and practically moaning. Dipper was the first to bite down on a lip, causing Bill to moan and start laughing. “Well then-”

The door slammed open, “DIPPER LOOK AT-” Mabel stopped screaming once she saw the boys on her bed. Dipper rolled off of the bed, while Bill whined. “Sorry about ruining-” she waved her hand at them, “that. I’m happy for you and all, but there’s something more important.” She handed him a newspaper, that he didn’t even need to read, only look at the six pictures that applied to the headline. SIX MORE PEOPLE GO MISSING; GRAVITY FALLS POPULATION IN FEAR. Dipper swallowed at the picture of Stan and Ford right beside the headline. Then there was Wendy’s other two brothers; Wesley and Wyatt. The other two were an elderly couple that frequented the Mystery Shack whenever they had a new attraction; Elmer and Elena.

“So Sixer and Fez are missing now?” Bill growled lowly.

“Bill, we have to do something.” Mabel almost started crying.

“I’ll get on it soon Pine Tree.”

Dipper looked at his sister, the real speaker, “Mabel, why did you call him that?”

She laughed, “Well, I mean, you did call him that before… And well… Ok fine, I know he’s Bill. I’ve always believed you, but I just kinda thought I could hook you guys up and he won’t be mean.”

Bill glared at Dipper, “When did you tell her?!”

“Before we made the deal, I can assure you. You can’t hurt her.” He glowered right back at the demon.

“Anyway, can you do anything about finding our Grunckle Stans?” Mabel seemed to beg him.

Bill sighed, “Knowing him, they’re unharmed. Frozen, but unharmed. Hurting things isn’t is style.”

“Who’s he and why is he doing this?!” Mabel almost started crying.

“Your brother… right?” Dipper looked as Bill’s eye and hair turned red with angry majyk.

“‘Shoot’” a flaming arrow shot out of his eye and hitting the wall. He breathed in, and he changed back to normal. He breathed out, then stood up from bed. Dipper handed him his crutches. “Alright. So he’s taking them at night, so we should be able to save some people during the day. If they do get taken, they’re not going to be hurt, so we can take our time… To a point, there’s probably a point where he’s going to start doing something to them. You need to go into town, and find ANYONE who can fight. Tell them that it’s gonna be at the world’s longest sleepover. They’re going to have to start staying at the shack at night so he can’t get them. Dipper, you’re coming with me so we can find his lair.”

Bill tried to move, but was pushed back by Dipper, “No, you’re still recovering from that attack. You need to stay here and rest. If he gets you again-”

“I might leave this body. That’s all that could happen, Dipper. Granted, I’m still weak, and...” He got an eyebrow raise from the boy, “Fine, but I swear Dipper, if anyone dares hurt you...” He turned red again, “I’LL RIP THEIR SPINES OUT LIKE A WHIP!!”

Dipper sighed and kissed him, returning the demon to his golden colors. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back, perfectly fine kay?”

Bill was silent and sighed, “Fine” he watched as Dipper went down the stairs of the shack.

Mabel walked with him and smiled, “You like hiiiiiiiim.”

“Nope. Just appeasing his whims.” Dipper playfully shoved her.

“Yeah, uh-huh, mhm, yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.” She smiled wide enough that her eyes squinted.

\---

Bill welcomed people into the house, and told Soos about their need for protection, first was Candy and Grenda. They were directed to where Mabel was sleeping. Wendy came by and was pointed in the same direction. Then came Multi-bear, Robbie Valentino, Pacifica Northwest.

Then Night fell. And Mabel came in with a blonde boy that Bill knew, but couldn’t quite remember.

He looked around, and couldn’t find Dipper.

“Pine tree?! PINE TREE!!”

The demon ran outside and screamed at the forest, “DIPPER!!!”

“Wait, he’s not here? Well, maybe he’ll turn up in the morning.” Bill turned to the girl and growled, turning red. “Right, evil brother...”

“Calm down, Bill.” the blonde boy touched the demon’s shoulder, only to make his growls louder. “Look, Mabel told me everything-” she tried to deny the ‘everything’ part, “But you said it yourself, he’ll be fine.”

The demon cooled down, “He would be the first that bastard would hurt in order to threaten me…” He bit his fingers, ‘But that chip of my power is still in him. If Tad were to get a hold of that, he’d have significant power over me...’ “...but he’d still wait. Tell everyone to go to bed early. We have an early hunt in the morning.” He turned back to the pair, eye still glowing red, “And you, dear, sweet, precious, Shooting Star. You have some explaining to do. Along with your cupid boyfriend over there.”

Bill hobbled into the shack, taking one last stare into the forest, hoping to see Dipper running towards him. They made their way to the living room, whereas everyone else was in the kitchen eating Melody’s homemade pizzas and getting the situation from Soos.

“So what are you doing-” Bill sat down in Stan’s chair, groaning slightly, the wound screaming as he bent, then he noticed the girl sitting on the angel with her arms around him, “-sitting on a cupid’s lap?”

Mabel laughed nervously as Bill examined their position with a half-ass glare, “Well, I met him in Piedmont at the craft store on Valentine’s Day, he was so sweet the way he carried my yarn for me.” Bill saw the cupid carrying a skyscraper of yarn skeins in bags with Mabel leading him out of the store. “ We met up again, had a few dates and were talking matchmaker when we just decided ‘Hey, let’s make this thing more official’ So we made matching leather jackets!! He told me about his powers, and we just… meshed even more.”

“How long has he been here?”

“Only since a few weeks after we got here.” Mabel giggled and played with bundle of Cale’s blonde curls.

“When did he shoot Pine Tree and me?”

Mabel tried to laugh it off , “What?! He didn’t-”

“I know Shooting Star. I noticed the discarded arrows near the shack once I came back from the hospital.”

“After the Wurm adventure.” The boy said. “And I mean, as an old friend, I took it upon myself, to give you someone to love while you’re in a human form.” He laughed, “6 centuries of friendship and you don’t remember my name?”

“I’d hardly forget you, Cael. The name though. The name can slip one’s tongue rather easily. Looking at you, no one would ever think you were the king of good to bad relationships. Or bad to good. Bad to worse even. They can start and or end badly. So what’s mine and Pine Tree’s gonna be?”

“Is that all you care about? Bill there are 18 people missing.”

Mabel looked at Cael with confusion, “19. Six each night, for the past three nights. And then Dipper”

Bill laughed, “No, no Shooting Star, 18. My brother; the one behind this was involved in the first round. He’s the one who mauled me, whotrappedmeINTHISMISERABLESHITHOLE.” Bill turned red and growled loudly.  
“You two really need to make up. This entire fight has been meaningless.” Cael hugged Mabel who shook a bit at the growling Bill made. The group from the kitchen made their way to some of the extra guest rooms that Soos had built, “War vs Peace, Progress vs Stagnation. You know it’s all just been Bill vs Tad!!”

“Tad? Tad Strange? It couldn’t be. Tad is the only normal thing in this town, he can’t be Bill’s demon brother!” Mabel protested, nearly falling off of Cael.

“It’s true Shooting Star. Since the Beginning, Tad Strange has been my brother. The only reason he’s in a human form is because his work in stalling progress is done. So he’s here to watch me and make damn sure I don’t escape.” Mabel casually held up the swear jar, to which the demon pulled all of the change from his pockets out and put it into. “I have a plan for beating him easy, but it involves the Wurm, and his hoard.” The demon sighed. “We should go to bed.”

Mabel nodded, getting up and patting the demon’s shoulder, “You should go back up to my bed. We’ll wake you when we’re ready to go. We’ll get him back, Bill.”

\---

Dipper thought he was going mad. All of the missing people from around town, were being frozen in time in the walls of a cave. The boy was only half frozen, then there was his hands, nailed to the wall behind him. Blood dripped down his arms, but it was dried halfway down for some reason. Looking across the cavern, he saw the missing people. Seeing all of the people from Gravity Falls like this, faces contorted in fear. Some were stuck mid scream, and Dipper could almost hear their tiny squeak of a voice that shrieked in terror. Some were just crying, tears stuck mid-stream, a salty scent of tears still filling the moldy air of the cave.

“Dipper, how’d you get in here?” A tall black haired man walked out of the shadows, white shirt, black pants, and tie still pristine clean. “Are you alright? God are your hands ok?” The man ran his hands gently down Dipper’s forearms, following the blood trails.

“T-tad...” Dipper’s voice was so weak and hoarse.

“Here, I found a water stream in another part of the cave.” He held a silver flask from his sock garter, and held it to the boy’s mouth, from which he happily drank. “There you go.”

“How… a-are you... out?” Dipper coughed a bit around every word.

“I escaped before he could stall me.” Tad seemed to watch Dipper as he wheezed.

“Wh-what was-” he was thrown into a vicious coughing fit, “-i-in that water?!”

Tad smiled, “Nothing, just something to feed that little chip, my brother left in you. The minerals in this water should help burn it right out.” He patted Dipper’s left hip, “Just a few more treatments, and I’ll have enough power to break Bill into submission.” He laughed as Dipper’s eyes widened in horror.

“Y-you...” He coughed more as the area at his left hip started to burn. The boy screamed loud as Tad, merely laughed. Still using his polite tone, making Dipper scream more.

“Yes, me my dear boy. But don’t worry, once the chip is out, it’ll all be over. You won’t feel a thing. You’ll be frozen, like the rest of the townsmen.” He stroked the boy’s cheek. “I wonder if Bill will like you, even as a Dipsicle!” Tad laughed evenly and held his sides as he did, which was the only indicator that it was a harder laugh than the last. “Oh, but look at it this way; no war, no misdeeds, nothing terrible will happen to anyone anymore. That’s all I want. I want to protect everyone, Dipper, and this is the best way to do it.” He kissed his cheek, “I’m already enjoying having you as a brother-in-law!!” Tad smiled and spun around the cave.

“Y-you’re crazy...”

“Yes, but well, who’s the crazy who trapped their brother more times than once? The same crazy older brother that has broken his toys so that he can’t use them since we were just brought into Creation? Yep. That’s me, Tad Strange.” He walked away laughing, leaving Dipper alone again in the dark, suffocating cave.

\---

Mabel was the first to wake up, quickly going to the kitchen to make up a huge batch of Mabel Juice. This batch required a larger toy than the usual batches she made, so she tossed in a baby bowling pin with an accompanying baby bowling ball. When she started, the kitchen was freshly cleaned and had an ironic scent of Pinesol from the newly mopped floors. The counters were clear of everything, sans the small appliances. Even the oven had been cleaned out recently.

By the end of it, there was red kool-aid spilled everywhere and sugar in piles everywhere else. The other nine bowling pins were knocked down all around the room. Several empty Pitt Cola cans littered the floor around her feet, and the pits of which were in a large bucket labeled; “For Gabe’s Puppet Graves”. Then there was the paper packets of smile dip (stolen from the old convenience store), which were haphazardly stuck in the sink.

Cael came down next, yawning loud and slipping on a fresh kool-aid and sugar spill, tripping over a bowling pin, getting a foot stuck in the pit bucket and falling onto the pile of cans.

“CAEL” Mabel knelt down and started brushing the angel’s hair from his face, “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine, Mabel. Are you making that drink again?” He laughed as he sat up looking around at the mess. “Are you making enough for the navy?”

“Enough for our army!!” She laughed, then looked out the window over the sink, staring into the fading light of the forest. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“We’ll get him back. Bill has a plan for us, and the determination to carry it out.” Cael pet her hair and sighed.

The morning sun peeked over the pine trees, the light streaming down and hitting Bill’s good eye. He groaned awake and looked over to Pine Tree’s bed; still empty. The demon’s wound was throbbing as he sat up. The demon sighed and grit his teeth hard as he struggled to stand. He grabbed his cane, and checked the crook, twisting it the opposite way of the stick. The crook pulled away to show a sword. He grinned darkly and put it back, then saw his golden vest on the dresser and the smile softened as he felt the clean threads, he even felt where he knows that Pine Tree bled on it, and while there was a softer feel to that area, the color no different than the rest of the article. He put it on over his dress shirt and looked in the mirror; almost seeing the boy that his vessel used to be, crying out in pain. This only made him grin wider. But then he saw Pine Tree screaming in pain, and his grin faded. He sighed then used the cane to hobble down the stairs. A sick grin on his face, and a reason to destroy his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER SEVEN  
> THE OTHER WAS JUST A... AN ILLUSION  
> YEAH  
> TOTALLY ON PORPOISE.  
> 8TTTTTT


	8. TEAR HIS HEART OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epic Climax of a fairly short story with a sequel in the works. Hold onto your hats ladies (and gentlemen as some may prefer), and prepare for that Graphic Depictions of Violence tag to come in with force

Bill walked through the kitchen, barely glancing at the newspaper that said ‘6 MORE PEOPLE MISSING’, catching the pair of match-makers trying to portion out the Mabel Juice.

“Hurry up you two we have-” Bill slid on the same puddle as Cael, and slid all the way to the sink, counter bending him and the force throwing his face into the sink. He groaned and stood back up on his cane. “D- dammit, what was that?”

“Mabel juice.” Mabel laughed nervously and handed him a bottle of the juice with a few real ice cubes and a few fake ones. “I’m making it so we have the energy TO BEAT TAD.” she gave a war shriek and smacked the plastic bottle on the counter, and it bounced up to hit her in the face. She giggled a bit while Cael kissed.

“Oh, oh no no no no. No, Shooting Star. I’M KILLING Tad. You guys are Wurm fodder while I grab some gold and run.”

Cael glared while Mabel gaped at him, “I-I thought we were going to save Dipper?”

“I am. Then I’m taking him, and he’s going to travel the world with me. We’re going to cause chaos and destroy a few countries, all without Tad interfering, cause he’ll be dead for a LONG time. Who knows, maybe I’ll make Dipper immortal, so he won’t have to die.” She held onto Cael with slight fear. “But don’t worry he’ll be safe.” He carefully stumbled out of the kitchen to start waking people up.

The demon poked the group awake, still under the guise of William “Yes, hello, you guys need to wake up.” Wendy rolled over, and Candy crawled under Grenda. He started nudging them harder, “Look, you idiots!! We are working in a limited time frame here!!” He kicked Robbie, then pulled out the sword from his cane, and swung it at the wooden arm rest of a chair “GET UP NOW BEFORE I START STABBING.”

The group started waking up, and rolling over.

“ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS. GET UP NOW!!” Suddenly everyone was standing up and at attention. “NOW HERE’S THE PLAN” he cleared his throat and sheathed his sword, holding it with both hands behind his back, and walking back and forth along the line as Mabel and Cael join the crowd. “Dipper Pines was one of the people taken last night. That brings this to a total of 23 people. Not including the man who is responsible. What we’re going to do, is create an army to go after the ultimate weapon against this bastard. Gold.” He turned to Mabel; “Is the copy machine still working?” She nodded, “Grenda, you’re going to be cloned. How’dyou feel ‘bout that?!”

“I’LL DO ANYTHING FOR THE PINES FAMILY!!!” She yelled and flexed.

“GOOD!! Those clones will be the front line. Candy and Pacifica, you’re gonna be further back with Dragon Tranq guns from Sixer’s armoury!!” Candy seemed all too excited to handle dragon tranqs. While Pacifica was just happy about putting her sharp-shooting skills to work. “Mabel, you and Robbie will take to the air.”

Everyone in the room saw stars in her eyes, “Grappling Hook?!”

“Yes, Grappling Hook. You and Robbie’s clones will be distracting it from above while I go into the den and snatch the gold. Then you retreat and regroup back here. I’ll go straight from the den to find Tad’s lair. Multibear, he’s probably using a neighboring cave to yours, the bastard has a thing for the metamorphic rock like that. So you’ll take me there.” The Multibear’s heads nodded in unison.

“Are we ready?” Bill motioned for Cael to retrieve the copier. The crowd around him gave a loud war cry and Bill smirked proudly, “I still got it. Damn, I love this freak town sometimes.” He giggled to himself as Cael returned with the copier, still in better shape than the rest of the shack. Grenda tried to delicately curl up in the fetal position on the copier. They made 100 copies and told them to go outside. Everyone (Robbie having trouble curling up enough from being too tall) but Bill and Multibear did this, instead the pair made a sling for Bill to ride in with the gold on the Multibear's back.

With the Army assembled outside, they started on the march to the Lair of the Wurm, Bill tucked soundly against the Multibear’s back; trying to reconstruct a crossbow to fire gold coins.

\---

Dipper almost had enough. He had struggled to use his uncut nails to pull the iron spikes from his hands, only to lose the edge that could hook them. The burning at his hip got worse and worse every time Tad force fed that water to him. The demon would check the area where it burned, and watched as a small triangle mark started to burn into his side. After sighing at the lack of progress, he’d shrug with a smile, “I’m a patient demon. I can wait, and just enjoy your suffering.”

Tad had just left after a treatment that left the mark at a rather dark brown, when Dipper had an idea “s-spells… uh…” he coughed, then tried to think of an appropriate spell, but couldn’t find one that was good enough. “Slip…” the nails slid out a slight, and he almost groaned at the friction in his hands, “Slide…” They slid out further, “Shun…” they shot out of his hands and hit the opposite wall, luckily not hitting any of the townsfolk.

Dipper grinned and almost laughed, but then looked at his frozen legs, “Dammit...”

He heard a click of heels in the cave; dress shoes with no mud, despite the cave dwelling being full of that flaming water. He held his hands back up where they were, and tried to think of an appropriate spell, “U-uhm… D-delude!!” Dipper was surprised when it actually worked, that having been his first D Spell.

“I’ve been thinking Dipper. I saw you with my brother, and I want something like that.” He said rather casually.

The boy raised an eyebrow, and almost glared before coughing, “We’re not… together.”

“Oh but you are. At least, in his eye. He considers you his little toy. Probably intends on whisking you away to travel the world. Demons are very possessive of their property you know.” Tad smirked, “Though, I admit, that birthmark of yours makes you quite the prize. Kind of a human mirror meat-shield. Not to mention that it compliments your eyes.” Tad ran his index finger down Dipper’s cheek.  
Dipper spat at him, the saliva hitting his starched shirt. Tad smiled and downed a bottle of the flaming water, only to force it down Dipper’s throat through a rough lip contact. Even once it was all down, the demon continued it into a deep kiss. He smirked at the boy as he laughed, then sauntered back out of the room.

The boy saw red, and almost growled as his hazel eyes glowed red, and dripped with gold energy, “Reveal!” He let down his hands, which began to emit gold energy as he held them over his frozen legs, “Melt.”

\---

Bill was laughing maniacally as various clones flew through the air, some being torn or burned, but some just on grappling hooks. The Mabels gave out a wooping battle cry as they did, the Robbies all screamed; “For TAMBRY” before being torn apart. The Grendas were what brought the white Wurm to the ground, while Wendy held an axe over it’s head.

The demon laughed powerfully as he jumped from the sling, sliding down the side of the lair. He had adrenaline pumping through his veins, and it pounded in his ears. He couldn’t help but love the feeling as he started stuffing gold into his satchel. He climbed back up the ledge and Multibear picked him up, placing him in the sling, and running off, leaving the Wendys to hack into the Wurm’s brain.

Multibear’s strides were long and quick as he ran to the mountain in which he dwelled, they found a cave at the base of the mountain, and Bill could smell burning flesh under the fungal scent. “Set me down here.” Bill hooked the coin crossbow to his satchel, but kept his hand near it for a quick draw. “Go on and see if the others are ok. Pine Tree would get mad if they were hurt.” Multibear nodded and ran back, leaving Bill at the mouth of the cave.

A loud, almost feral, yell echoed off the walls, reaching Bill with a gust of wind. “Pine Tree?” He swallowed, almost afraid of how he’ll find the human. This didn’t stop him from removing his vest, setting it on the ground and hobble-marching into the darkness.

The scent was faint, but prominent somehow. The burning of flesh was so sharp that he knew it was there, but the scent of stale enchanted spring water and mold were overwhelming. Bill rubbed his nose and frowned, looking towards a fork in the cave. Three tunnels; one up, one left, one far right. So he waited, hoping for another yell within 2 minutes until he started mindlessly wandering.

There was none. So he went down the far right a slight and sniffed the air; just mold.

The left was next; he was a few steps in when a yell resounded again, from the upper tunnel. He sighed and threw his cane up to the ledge, climbing as best he could with the stitches in his stomach. Once he reached the top he took a moment for recovery, laying on the ground, panting hard, and cursing how unhealthy this meatsack was.

He got back up and looked down the tunnel, groaning as he realized it was all downhill. The demon went on his way, the path getting darker with each step, until all he could see was a glow of gold from his eyes reflecting in the water. His steps started to make splashing noises the further he went, until he came across red water. Bill swallowed, ‘It’s not Pine Tree’s. It’s not Pine Tree’s. It’snotPineTree’s!!’ As he walked, he found a hand; almost to scared to move he tried to look further up at the rather long, slender white arm, but stopped at the white shirt. ‘Pine Tree… doesn’t own a white shirt… ’ He saw Tad’s vessel, bloody and unmoving, obviously; very dead. If the claw marks that oozed blood from his torso (which more so resembled hamburger meat) were any indication, but then he looked over it further and saw that the vessel was missing a few limbs, bones broken and the limbs themselves missing. Bill stepped over it (well, he wiped his shoes on it a bit.) He heard mumbling further on as Tad was refreezing Dipper, who was unconscious and covered in blood.

“Dumb kid… Don’t know how he got out. Bill’s damn majyk must’ve woke up.” Tad mumbled, the purple square demon finished and adjusted his bowler hat with a sigh. He opened his eye, showing the same slit demon eye that Bill had.

The yellow demon pulled back the string of the loaded crossbow, aiming it at Tad, “Release him.” Tad looked at him, and seemed to smile.

“Bill… Just the demon I’ve been waiting for.” The square folded his arms and glared. “Gold coins and a crossbow? Really Bill? I pegged you to be more savage than that.”

“Yeah well, I pegged you to be smart enough not to walk right into the Lion’s den to steal his meat.” Bill aimed it at his eye.

“It’s not like I had a choice, Bill.”

Bill made a whining mocking noise, and shot a coin just past him, quickly reloading. “Tad, If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll pump you full of gold. And I just know how much you despise it.”

“Only because It’s basically your ideas, brother.”

“Release Pine Tree. Now.” he shot again, and reloaded with a rather large doubloon.

Tad smiled, “Now Bill, that’s no way to fight your brother.” Tad rushed under the crossbow and rammed right into Bill’s vessel.

Purple Eyes overtook the yellow, and a calm even laugh slipped from his lips before the yellow took over and a loud ferocious growl came out. Dipper woke up just to watch the body keel over as Cael and Mabel came into the tunnel.

“DIPPER!!!” Cael went to Bill, and Mabel went to Dipper.

The cherub laid Bill on the ground and tried to avoid the vessel’s flailing and was trying his best to reach in and pull Tad out. Mabel was assuring the Dipper was ok, and trying to find a way to get him out.

“Tad, get out of your brother’s vessel now!!” Cael reached into the chest and pulled out the purple square of Bill. The boy was panting hard and tears almost spilled from his wide eyes as he grit his teeth in anger.

Tad was struggling against Cael’s grip, “This doesn’t involve you , you cherubim Bastard!!” The demon shot a blast of purple energy straight at the angel, going straight through his chest.

The angel coughed up a red, sparkling blood and he looked down to the wound that was practically cauterized; still dripped the substance, as Tad looked at him with a mixture of worry and fear, before wriggling out of his hand and bolting out of the cave with some odd golden orb in his hands. Dipper had managed to escape with the Melt spell again, going to Bill’s side as Mabel rushed to Cael’s.

The girl was crying hard, sniffling and snorting as Dipper sat Bill up to see his old friend. She cried out his name as he bled, looking into her hazel eyes with fading turquoise. He whispered to her, and she cried and pleaded to him. Dipper and Bill watched in silence, taking each other’s hand and bowing their heads. She leaned over the boy and cried harder as he went completely limp, his blood being absorbed into her sweater as he slowly started to fade away.

Mabel looked up, tears still streaming down her face, and looked at Bill, “C-can you bring him back?”

Bill sighed, his voice not as nasally or arrogant as it normally was “Only in the form of a Deal. Make me an offer Shooting Star.”

“I’ll knit you a sweater.” Bill shook his head, “I’ll dye it with blood!!”

Bill sighed, “Soul for a soul. Though… He is an angel, if you just wait a while-”

“I’ll give you my soul when I die for his now.” She held out her hand to him.

He sighed again and looked to Dipper; whose bags under his eyes could hold a bowling ball, the boy looked at Mabel and asked, “Are you sure?” She nodded furiously, tears actually flinging themselves around her as her head moved.

Bill took her hand, “It’s a Deal then.”

But the blue flames never appeared to seal the deal.

Bill looked at his hand with a glare, then pulled it away, “Maybe… M-maybe I’m just tired… ” he laughed rather nervously. Then he tried again, only to stop laughing and start to panic. “Wh-why is it not working?!”

“Bill… ” Dipper held his hand, “Are you ok?”

“I… I think I’m human… ” his worry bled into anger, “THAT BASTARD!!! HE TOOK MY POWER!!!”

Mabel held Cael in her arms a little longer, watching as his body evaporated away, Bill was cursing up a storm in every language he knew, even as the last of the angel faded. Mabel sat on the ground, looking away from the boys, and letting her tears dry. ‘I’ll see him again… I should wait… ‘ she sniffed as she stood up, “Come on. We should free the others and get going.” She scared the two boys with how calm she was, but Bill felt the worst, guilty even, just for not being able to bring Cael back sooner.

“Will she be ok?” He asked her twin.

“I don’t know. She’s been rejected and broken up with before. But she’s never watched them die… ” Dipper stood in front of the wall of people and held his hands towards them, “Melt.” The people started to fall from the wall and groan as they were thawed. “Let’s get these people out of here and… well let’s do something for Mabel later.” He draped Deputy Durland over his shoulder, ignoring the dark burn and various scratches all over him. Dipper offered a hand to Bill, who took it and stood up.

Stan and Ford were the first to reorient themselves, and threw into the effort of moving the almost 20 missing people and one sad Mabel out of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case some didn't notice before (I still feel like you should know) Naru Fucked Up. I personally feel like it was rather royally, but not like 'Marie Antoinette' level fuck up. More like... Alexander the Great. (ha, my middle name ironically) Where he falls from something so small like a disease. Or at least I think that's what he died from. I could be wrong, it has been a while since I saw anything on him.
> 
> Anyway, my fuck-up: I uploaded this chapter in the 7th chapter space. At least one person noticed, and I'm very thankful for their informing me. But Maaaaaannnn, my stomach was in knots even after I fixed it, ended up making myself sick a couple of times. Geez, I need to manage that.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy the next two weeks you'll have with this story, I'm still working on the sequel, but I will give you all an estimate on when I will release it by the final chapter of this.
> 
> Have a safe summer lovelies, do as you will and harm none!!


	9. Chasing Shooting Stars

Bill was finally getting used to being human finally, thanks to Dipper being around to help. The entire house was informed of who he was, what went down, and the demon’s human position. Stan and Ford adopted the boy in a way, after they found a way to erase the memory of the vessel’s mother and filed for adoption. And since losing his demon powers, he also didn’t have to follow as many rules with his deals all dissolved. Meaning he could lie, but he made sure to tell Dipper the truth. The boy seemed to be his only resource of kindness since losing his powers.

And since they lost Mabel.

The moment they had returned all of the people to their homes, Mabel went into her room and stayed there. The door was unlocked and open, and Waddles spent most of his days there; giving her snout kisses to try and cheer her up. Dipper would come in and brush her hair every now and then, while Wendy took it upon herself to give her a sponge bath, change the girl’s clothes and lay her back on her bed.

Mabel did nothing but stare at the ceiling for two weeks. She was being fed by only self-swallowing food pills that Ford invented to crawl down her throat and provide all daily nutrition. While Stan made sure to do her laundry, and Abuelita and Melody tried to knit new sweaters for the girl when she came back.

Though out of the entire house; none was more worried than Bill. He spent almost three hours each day watching Dipper and the others take care of her. Her health was fine with their help, her hygiene almost better because of Wendy brushing her teeth more often. But he couldn’t do anything to help.

If he had his powers, Cael would be back, she would be brighter than ever and swooning head over heels for him even more than before. Shooting Star reminded him of himself sometimes; the carefree attitude, constant joking, and laughter. Dipper… Was actually a bit more like Tad; serious and peace-loving.

One day, Bill sat next to Shooting Star, and stared at the ceiling with her. He laid a hand on his vest and fiddled with a yellow button. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help Shooting Star. I wish I could’ve. I wanted to.” He sighed shakily and felt her leg move under him, “He’s been watching over Tad and me since we were born in the weak minds of humanity. He’s been our mediator for years, keeping us in a shaky relationship, until we snapped; and killed him for the first time. That lead to the Fall of the Roman Empire… Took him a full decade to come back.” He laughed and heard a whine from Shooting Star. “You know, I don’t want to fill you with any false hope. Angels, demons, any supernatural being from my plane, can take a long time to come back. You might not even be alive when he does.” He sat up and looked in her bloodshot eyes as they watered and she sniffed silently, “He’s a cherub, so he wants you to find love. He probably knew that it wasn’t him, he probably only did this to try and subdue me. And well, let’s face it, he probably did end up loving you…” She shot up and hugged Bill tight, tears flowing like a river onto his clean shirt.

He patted her back as she cried harder and harder and harder still. She gripped his shirt in a vice and shook with sobs, wiping her nose on his vest. Though he found it odd that he just didn’t care, he patted her back and rubbed circles on it.

“Mabel?” The pair looked to the doorway as a hairbrush hit the ground, then their eye trailed up to see Pine Tree looking at Shooting Star, a smile growing on his face at seeing her moving again. He ran over to her and joined the hug as everyone else who was waiting for her came to the doorway.

“I-I’m s-sorry… D-Dipper.” Her voice cracked from lack of use as she started crying on Pine Tree.

“Shhh, it’s ok Mabel, I’m just glad you’re back.” Bill slipped out of the hug and walked over to Sixer, looking over his shoulder at the twins, and getting a large smile from Pine Tree.

\---

Ford set a plate of sparkling Stan Cakes in front of Bill, giving the de- boy, a skeptical look, “So what did you do to bring Mabel back?”

“I just told her the truth. Talked to her about him, and she just kinda.” He put his forearm in a horizontal position then sprang it back up to vertical. “And she was back. Does she always shut down when something bad happens?”

“Yeah, but only when something terrible happens; never getting her pig, her dad leaving, and now Cael… ”

“Dead. It is what it is, and it’s only temporary.” Bill cut a piece off of the cakes and ate it, finding that the sparkles were sugar. He hissed loudly after swallowing it. “O YE ELDER GODS HOW MUCH SUGAR IS IN THIS?!!” Bill started scraping his tongue with a fork and making various ick noises.

“Enough to power Mabel for a week. My own work; condensing sugar to it’s densest and most sparkly state (just for Mabel). The machine was originally used for the creation of diamonds to help pay for our travels.” Ford laughed, and handed him a plate of bacon and pork chops, “Though based on your teeth; what you really need is meat though.”

“I’ve been trying to avoid possibly hurting anyone’s feelings, BUTYES,” He descended upon the meat with the ferocity of a wild dog his sharp canines obviously present in his mouth as he tore the flesh of the cooked hog. Almost crying at the explosion of savory flavor on his tongue.

“How did you change so much in just five years?” Stan asked, sitting beside his brother in his underwear a can of hard Pitt cola in his hand (now with alcohol, not just rat poison).

“No, I didn’t change” he stopped eating to speak, “you can blame Cael, he shot Pine Tree and me with his arrows, I’ve come to terms with the fact that I love Pine Tree, though he’s been fighting it since then, and since they were Cael’s they’re pretty easy to fight.” He tore back into the meat.

Pine Tree and Shooting Star walked in and sat down, Pine Tree getting a plate of half meat half vegetables, and Mabel getting a tall glass of water. Mabel’s bloodshot eyes saw the Stan cakes and she jumped the plate with even more wild fervor than Bill. Within minutes the bloodshot eyes turned pink and she foamed at the mouth for a moment before falling over.

“Alright. Hallucinations from sugar. She must be feeling a lot better.” Dipper smiled as he watched his sister gnaw on the air, mumbling something about unicorn blood. He turned his smile up to Bill. “You know, we have about a month left of summer, and you’re getting this whole human thing down.” He turned to his grunkles, “Why don’t we go find a nice pool.” Stan muttered ‘steal it during the night’ and received a six fingered smack to the head, “and just try to chill out for the rest of summer?” He reached over and held Bill’s hand, giving a small smile.

Bill was taken aback, but smiled back none the less. He had never been a full human before. Affected like one yes, but the fluttering in his stomach just affirmed that this was an experience he never had. And he kinda liked having Pine Tree with him during it.

“Sure, I mean, first time swimming as a full human.” ‘And I’d like to spend it with you.’ Bill squeezed his hand and his face pinked a bit.

“Are you two gonna start kissing? I’m gonna leave if you do. I don’t need to be vomiting.” Stan said, with Ford nodding in agreement.

Dipper laughed when Bill leaned over and kissed him, the old men leaving to join Soos in his living room. Bill bit Dipper and chuckled as he pulled away. The boy joined the laughter and blushed pink.

“So, wanna play a game?” Dipper asked with a smile. “I hear Melody’s an expert in ‘Don’t wake Stalin’.”

Bill laughed, “You still have that game? Geez, me and Sixer used to throw down with that game!! Well, he’d throw down, I’d still win,” The ex-demon examined his nails with a sharp sneer, acting like a bigshot. “Have to say though, even as a human, I’m sure I could kick ASS in ‘What Could Possibly Go Wrong?’ and ‘Necronomiconopoly’”

“Wanna make a bet on if I could beat you? Necronomiconopoly, Teams of twins and … Well probably you and Abuelita.”

“There’sareasonAbuelitakeepsapaddleintheclosetPineTree, IT’S FOR KICKING YOUR BUTT!!!” Bill gave a boisterous laugh, then dropped into thought, saying with a chuckle; “If I can beat you then you have to remove some of those sigils on your bed, and replace them to include me.” Dipper’s cheeks pinkened at the remark, but he just smirked, holding out his hand to the other, ready to seal the bet.

“If I win, you teach me more about your Majyk.” Bill shrugged, he was going to do that anyway, so he wasn’t really losing anything.

Bill looked at his hand, seeing a faded blue flame surround his hand, probably going unnoticed by the other. Secretly; he was proud, and smiled to the boy who was unknowingly making Deals like a real Deal-Making demon.

“Is there something wrong with my hand, Bill?” He examined it for dirt before re- presenting it. “It is a bet, right?” Bill watched a sheen of glowing gold go across Dipper’s usual hazel as he took the other’s hand.

Their hands shook three times, and Bill watched the faded blue flames as they engulfed his hand. It was odd; being on the other side of a Deal-Maker. He should make a note to teach the other about what it REALLY means to make a Deal with a fleshbag. Though if Pine Tree couldn’t handle it, maybe Ford could find a way to extract the chip with minimal pain, and replace it Bill. He couldn’t help the huge swell of pride for the boy and it showed in his voice as he said in a cryptic tone; “It’s a Deal, Pine Tree.”


	10. Down and Dippy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is what REALLY earns that E rating. (E for Excellent 'attempt' at writing nsfw)  
> So be warned if you don't want to read it, I recommend scrolling to the bottom first, then scrolling up to meet the --- mark then start reading from there down.  
> I trust you're all 18+ and will be mature about this. If you are not 18+ (yeah I see ya, ya little shits, ya ain't supposed to be here anyway!) I re-recommend the above suggestion, you aren't missing much anyway, you'll be fine without the terribly written nsfw.

Bill had moved all of Shooting Star’s stuff to her room a while ago, leaving only a bed with yellow bedsheets and comforter in the attic. Dipper had also done something different to the area; keeping his end of the deal and removing any sigils on his bed that discluded Bill from the area, actually making it to where they were still the only ones allowed in that space. The ex-demon had one of Dipper’s demonology books and a pen, and was reading through it on top of his new yellow comforter. He corrected anything that was wrong and doodled his demon form in the margins. Pine Tree came into the room fresh from the shower, and saw him doodling, “Bill what are you-”

“Cool your jets Pine Tree, I’m just correcting some information in here, it’s so outdated.” 

Pine Tree sat on the side of the bed in a towel, then looked at the book, and frowned deeply, “then why are YOU scribbled all over the pages?”

“I felt like it needed more ME in it.” Bill looked up and gave him a shark-toothed grin, before seeing the dark triangle burn mark on his hip. “Hey. Close your eyes.”

Dipper gave a weak glare, but Bill only smiled, leaving him to sigh and do as he said. He felt something cold and wet dragging across his skin in a semi organized manner. “Bill, what are you-”

“You ask that so much Pine Tree,” the ex-demon interrupted, still drawing, “‘Bill what are you doing?’ ‘Bill what are you doing to the shed,’ ‘Bill why are you such a dickhole’.”

“You seem offended.” The boy chuckled a bit, peeking at the other, to find him twisted over and leaning on him as he drew on the boy’s hip. Bill’s face was contorted with concentration, tongue sticking out slightly as his one eye focused on his ‘art’.

“I prefer Lord Professor Dickhole. Thank you.” He capped the pen. “There.”

Dipper looked down and groaned, “Bill why did-”

“Hush Pine Tree. No more questions.” Bill smirked ear to ear as he examined his work. “Oh though I guess I should say that I’ve marked you as mine. You at least deserve to know.” He patted the mark, the black triangle had a top hat, and limbs, making it look more like a palm sized silhouette of Bill. 

“I never agr-”

“Hush Pine Tree!!!” Bill yanked him onto the bed, “No words to make me wrong.” He kissed the other and stood him back up. 

Dipper laughed and turned back to him, “Are you for real?”

The demon poked himself, “Yyyyyep. Pretty sure I’m real.” Then he gave a shit-eating grin.

“Oh my god Bill.” Dipper groaned.

“Hey, Pine Tree. Pine Tree. PineTreePineTreePineTreePineTree.” He pulled him back on the bed again and chuckled, “Guess what?”

Dipper laughed, “Why are you so excited tonight?”

“I’M THE ONE ASKING YOU TO GUESS NOWGUESS!!!” Dipper still found it weird whenever he didn’t turn red with anger or excitement.

The boy hummed as the ex-demon crawled on top of him to straddle his hips, leaving the burn mark in view. “I don’t know, what?” Dipper started stroking the other’s thigh and humming as his face went a bit pinker from the position.

Bill smiled and leaned in, kissing the boy deeply. then yanked his towel off with a laugh, “now your junk is cold!”

Dipper swallowed, “h-ha Bill, jokes on you!” He took the other’s hips and ground his bare cock into Bill’s clothed ass. Bill blushed redder than his demonic anger, and almost squeaked, “Aw Bill, you act like you’ve never had sex in the trillion years of your life.”

Bill smirked, still red from the grinding “Well it’s not like you have either, Dipper.” Bill unbuttoned his pants and stood up from the bed, he dropped his pants and underwear. Only to lay back on the bed against Dipper, kissing his neck.

The boy shuddered and his cock twitched, “B-bill?!”

“Yes Pine Tree?” He quickly bit the other, earning a low, but drawn out moan from the other. There were very small beads of blood that didn’t even bother dripping, unlike the time when Bill tore into his arm.

Dipper was panting by then, face red and breathing erratic. “B-bill, I-I don’t know if I want to do this. I-I mean I was just teasing you, that’s what we do right?!”

“Yeah, but, I think it’s my turn still”

“But you just bit me!!”

“Yeah but you seemed to really like that didn’t you?” Bill snarked, only to grip their dicks together with a small moan, whereas Dipper let out a loud gasp, “I feel like something like this is more in order, don’t you?”

Dipper moaned softly as Bill started moving his hand around them, the ex-demon kept his focus on his movements, chuckling as Dipper’s moans would peak, making his cock twitch at the sound, “B-biiiilll, n-no, s-”

“Gonna beg me to stop Pine Tree?” Bill grinned

“S-speed up… ” Bill got a good look at the boy; eyes closed with him biting his lip, and hands attempting to grip the yellow sheets at the foot of the bed, and his face was practically on fire with the heat that radiated from it. He’d moan louder with his mouth closed, while when it was open he was panting for breath. Bill’s hand was slowing down as he admired the boy, his own cock twitched every time he saw a scar from the ‘Mystery Twins’ adventures through Gravity Falls, some he even put on the boy... “B-bill?”

He snapped out of the trance and took his hand away, making the other whine, “Hush Dipper.” He repositioned his legs behind him and kept his head near Dipper’s crotch.

“W-wait, no, your teeth-” Bill enveloped the head of the boy’s cock in his mouth, careful to avoid the teeth as much as possible. “Bill, yes, oh god yes.”

He pulled away and smirked at the other, “He, yeah scream my name Dipper~.”

He almost screamed, if not for his instincts to cover his mouth with a pillow, right as his seed exploded onto Bill’s grin. He licked his lips, enjoying the taste, and making Dipper blush even deeper.

“Do you want to keep going? I mean, I’ve had sex as a human before, but not as a full human. I’m dying to try out some stuff with you.” Bill smirked and started stroking himself slowly.

“N-nothing major ok?” Dipper said with a red face. Bill reached over and pulled out a thing of lotion that Shooting Star gave him, popped the top and dripped it over the other’s cock, rubbing it on as he spoke.

“Alright, vanilla it is then.” Bill crawled further on top of the boy, kissing him as he did. Till he finally sat up, chuckling happily; “I hope you know; it’s not always gonna be this way.” He rubbed the other’s cock against the tight ring of muscle while biting his lip lightly; “Damn being human is so sensitive...”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dipper asked, placing his hands on the other’s hips and rubbing circles. Only to have his hands taken by Bill and place above his head.

“Completely.” He eased the head into his hole and they both moaned loud, “fuck this hurts~~” easing down more.

“Th-then s-stop!!”

“No way Pine Tree, it feels way too good~” he eased down the rest of the way and started panting hard with pleasure. His cheeks were dusted a lusty red, while his tongue hung out of his mouth with a trail of saliva leading down his face. “Oooh ye elder GODS Pine Trreeeee~”

Dipper was in his own trance, moaning as Bill adjusted himself, “Bill, oh god...”

Bill started moving slowly as he rode Dipper’s cock, moaning and panting with a sex-crazed laugh in between. He basked in the other’s intense moans as he sped up. Bill laid on the other and let the boy take control and thrust hard and deep into the ex-demon. Who merely bit into Dipper’s shoulder with vigor and ferocity, forcing a scream out of the other. Bill was pushed back to sitting by Dipper, who started stroking Bill’s dick with his thrusts, causing the other to scream “Pine Tree” louder with each thrust. Dipper was muttering praises to the other through a gasping smirk.

Bill was the first to cum, with a shudder and a final scream, tightening around Dipper, who came right then inside the other. They collapsed together, then heard Mabel downstairs, practically shoving a broom through the floor while screaming; “YOU’RE SCARING SOOS AND MADE STAN THROW UP, STOP MAKING SEX NOISES.”

Dipper blushed even more as Bill just laughed. “Damn I actually forgot there were other people in the shack.” Dipper cursed while Bill cuddled closer.

“Pine Tree, you’re hilarious. First you’re trying to be quiet, then you’re the loudest one out of the both of us!!”

“Shut it!! You were still louder than me!!”

“‘Oh Bill, you’re so good, let me scream my love for you through the veil to the mindscape!!’ Pine Tree, you’re a riot.”

“Oh yeah?! ‘Pine Tree, Oh ye elder gods!! Your cock feels so good, I love how hard you’re fucking me, because pain feels so sexy!!’” Dipper flipped his middle finger up with an angry look to the other. “Suck it Bill.”

“Already did.” Bill grinned his widest Dipper had ever seen. “Did that first, don’t you remember Pine Tree? Or was it that mind-blowing?” Bill kissed the other sweetly.

“Maybe it was, maybe we’ll have to do it again sometime; see if I can remember it?” He laughed as he kissed back. “And… Maybe we should’ve moved to my bed. So they can't hear through the sigils”

Bill started rubbing the other’s shoulders and felt the large beads of blood. “I~I should probably help you clean that. Give me a moment.” Bill got up and ran over to the bathroom.

Dipper’s blood had already soaked into Bill’s pillow, he almost moved away when he realized that Bill would probably prefer the blood there, and just laid down. He looked down with slight giddy at the mark. The Bill on his hip seemed a lot better than just the triangle burn mark. Then he had an idea, placing his hand on the mark; “Sear”. He grit his teeth as the marks that Bill made were also burned into his skin. Once the pain passed, he sighed and laughed a bit, “Geez what’s wrong with me?”

Bill walked in with a box of hello kitty band-aids and rubbing alcohol and was about to answer when he caught the smell of burning flesh, “Pine Tree?! Are you ok? Was it the chip again?!” He rushed over and set the first aid stuff on the bed; checking the boy’s burns. “Wait, did you make my mark permanent?”

Dipper blushed, “I thought it should match the marks that were already there!”

“That’s so sweet Pine Tree!! Oh ye elder gods, you’re disgusting!” He hugged the other and started cleaning up the blood, (he’s setting the dirtied rags into some mason jars he found earlier).

“We should actually go to sleep, knowing Stan, he actually does have some elaborate pool heist planned out.” Dipper said after Bill gave up trying to cover the deep puncture wounds, and just focused on stopping the bleeding.

“Alright. Night then.” They kissed then relaxed next to each other.

\---

No one had seen or heard of Square nor Bowler Hat of Tad, though this worried Bill to no end, it was nice having a peaceful last few weeks with the Pines. There was a pool heist, though it was never gone long enough to be considered a ‘heist’. Bill found it fun to steal for the reason of difficulty. Dipper was mostly happy with being able to use his majyk to do so. Though the pool heist failed, they were invited to swim at the Northwest Manor (especially after Bill threatened Preston Northwest to reveal the deal that covered up his family’s past, and the real owner (McGuckett) was more than happy to have people over). Pacifica enjoyed the company and even went as far as to provide a venue and party supplies for the twins birthday at the end of the summer.

Dipper took long enough getting used to Bill, even going so far as to say ‘like him’. But the boy thought harder and could almost say; ‘love’. But not out loud. Not yet. He even helped Bill set up a Skype account so they could stay in touch while he was finishing up his senior year, even going so far to say that he was going to come to Gravity Falls for college, just to be together (Mabel had composed a special tape for this confession the night before when Dipper told her about it. The tape is one of Dipper’s favorite songs; remixed to be made of varying ‘Aww’ sounds from all of their friends. Nobody understood what it was for except for Dipper himself).

Though Bill was at his saddest ever when he actually watched Dipper drive away with his parents to Piedmont. Stan and Ford left him to work in the shack with Soos and Melody. So he spent his Fall and Winter days sweeping the Shack, or dealing with holiday tourists.

During this time, he was alone. But oddly happy, content in finally discovering; What it means to be human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I stretched the ending a bit. Sorry for makin' ya wait an extra day.  
> I guess Andrew Huss got to me, because 'I now kill my heroes thus' -Green Eggs and Dead, Octopimp, youtube (great background noise)  
> so here it was, I'll see you again in maybe a couple of months dearlings. please comment, I feed off of criticism , and it should only get better from here.


End file.
